Blood
by jenn1324
Summary: im not good at this but rate lime just so you know
1. Chapter 1

Hey welcome to my first sasusaku fanfiction ever!! Just so you know I ll be I this story a little bit as kiba's girlfriend yay!! Ok thoughts (thoughts )

Chapter 1 under attack

It was early morning Tsunade was drinking sake as usual Sakura came to the door and knocked then Tsunsade yelled out "Come in." Sakura walked through the door and said "Morning Tsunade-sama." Drunken Tsunade jumped out of her seat ,ran over to Sakura covered her mouth and said in a whispered tone "Shhh I think were being watched Sakura." Sakura replied with "Tsunade-sama your just drunk." "Yeah I think I am to you want some?" Tsunade quickly said before Sakura replied Naruto ran in and said "Granny Tsunade Orochimaru is attacking the village" "Alert the Rookie 9"Tsunade said even though she was really drunk Sakura was thinking (please don't let Sasuke be with them please don't let him be with them I don't want anything to do with them not anymore at least)then Naruto said "Sasukes with them" Tsunade replied with "Sakura go with him NOW!" Sakura replied with in an scared fashion "Y-yes lady Tsunade." with that Naruto and Sakura ran out of the building Sakura who was running before Naruto was saying "Naruto you sure that Sasuke is with hi-"then she ran into someone sure enough it was Sasuke .Sakura took a few steps back and put her gloves on and said "Aww man Tsunade is gonna kill me for doing this in the middle of the village but here it goes"she summons chakra to her fists and is just about to punch the ground when something grabs her arm it was Naruto he whispered in her ear "We have to lure him to the outskirts of the village then fight we, can't put these people in danger."Sakura turned around and started running sure enough Sasuke followed soon they were in the outskirts Sakura thought (this is far enough now to fight) Sakura stopped short and Sasuke was right behind her she tried to punch him but he moved to the side and grabbed her arm being careful not to hurt her he went behind her and whisperedin her ear "I'm not here to fight you Sakura." He grabbed around her waist she pulled away backed up and yelled "No I'm not yours Sasori! "thinking about her abusive ex-boyfriend then Sasuke said "I never said you were ,but whose Sasori?" Sakura backed up a few more steps and thought (Did I just call Sasuke, Sasori?)"He's nobody sorry." Just then Tsunade came out of nowhere and knocked Sasuke out "Not that I 'm complaining or anything but why did you knock him out?" Sakura asked Tsunade shrugged and said "No idea but take him to the hospital we already killed Orochimaru." Sakura replied with "Yes Tsunade-sama." She picked up Sasuke with her freaky strength and took him to the hospital and got to a room where she woke up Sasuke with a jutsu Sasuke woke up slowly with Sakura by his side he said confused "Sakura where am I ?"she repled with "You're in the hospital" she felt his forehead then she asked him "You feel okay?" Sasuke sat up and said "Yeah I feel fine." Sakura said "Okay, Tsunade-sama told me to tell you that you'll be staying at my house for a few days so I can make sure you stay In a stable condition Tsunade over did it a little with the knockout justsu she used. Okay?"

Ok this chapter is over next time living with Sasuke Uchiha!


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer:Ok sorry I didn't put this on my first one but I don't own Naruto

Ok now to the #2 sasusaku fanfic

2 Living with Sasuke Uchiha

Ok Sakura and Sasuke are on their way to Sakura's house when Sasuke decided to break the silence and he asked Sakura "Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" he looked over at her and smiled she looked at him surprised and said "yes" then she said "here we are " they both went inside she was making dinner when she dropped a plate and said in a hushed voice she said to herself "oh no when he gets in here he's gonna hit me like Sasori always did." Sasuke ran In and said "Sakura are you okay?"dodgeing the broken glass he ran over to her she backed up some and said n a small and nervous voice" Please don't hit me it was an accident." she backing up a little more Sasuke looked at her confused and said "What are you talking about hit you ?" she looked at him surprised and said "I broke something aren't you mad at me?" examining her with his eyes to make sure she didn't get cut then looked right back at her face and said "Well did you get hurt." he said looking at her his eyes worried she replied with" N-no" waiting to be hit by Sasuke but he only walked over to her and hugged her then kissed her cheek then he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch she still sitting on his lap he asked her "Why did you ask if I would hit you when you accidentally dropped a plate." She sighed and pulled her shirt up half way revealing her lower back filled with deep and painful looking scars he ran his fingers over one of her scars gently and asked in a worried tone "My last boyfriend did it." She turned around and started crying and Sasuke hugged her gently pulling into his chest he still holding her tightly laid back with her on top of him laying and crying into his chest she looked back up at him with teary eyes and said "A-are you gonna hit me if you get really mad like Sasori?"she asked him sadly he looked down at her angrily and said "Listen Sakura I don't know who could ever hurt you but I'm not like that." He said wiping her tears and hugged her then kissed the top of her head "Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said Sasuke whispered in her ear "I love you Sakura and I promise I won't let anyone ever hurt you like that again."Sakura looked so happy and said "I loves you too and thank you." She snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep he watched her sleep for a little while then he to fell asleep

.:the next morning:. Sakura woke up she loved being in Sasuke's warm soft grip she felt safe but she was about to get up to make breakfast when a warm hand grabbed her wrist she looked back his eyes were still closed but he said "No Sakura stay here with me." He gave her wrist a gentle tug and she came back over to Sasuke obediently she had almost forgotten what he said last night she was so tired so she feared the worst if she didn't listen he knew what she was thinking while she kneeled next to the couch where he laid he turned on his side so he was eye to eye with her he grabbed around her waist and lifted her up gently he lifted her like she was just a light little pillow that was soft and cuddly he put her on top of him and pulled her as close as possible he put one hand on her waist and another was stroking her soft pink hair .

Ok I know this chapter was weak but is only my second fanfiction and I kinda need help iwanted to put lemon in but I don't really know where to start. If you could help I would really enjoy it!

End of chapter next chapter #3 I love you


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and blah blah blah

Welcome to Sasu X Saku fanfiction # 3 I Love you

Sasuke and Sakura both woke up its about 1:30 they are about to go to go to Sakura's parent's house to get Sakura's little sisters she promised them that they could sleep over. And just so you know Sasuke is about 20 and Sakura is 19 going on 20 ok now to them at Sakura's house oh and 1 more thing Sasuke is staying with Sakura because she wanted him to stay so now that's all cleared up lets go to see what they are doing!

Sasuke called out to Sakura "Sakura you ready to get your sisters?" he wasn't that happy that they were going to sleep over but he didn't care if it was only one night then Sakura came down the steps and pulled his arm "C'mon were gonna be late!" ok im gonna skip to where they are about to get to the door Sakura knocked on the door and said "Kimi, Alex its Sakura let me in!" there was no answer so she just pulled out a spare key an opened the door so they both walked in and they seen a trial of blood that lead to Sakura's parents room, Sakura put her hands up to her mouth and said "Oh my gosh!" they both walked in to the room and seen her parents blood covered she ran over to them and checked their pulses "Nothing." she said faintly before breaking down and crying Sasuke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said "It s ok Sakura." he said sadly she buried her face into her chest before popping back up a few seconds later and screamed "Kimi ,Alex oh no!" she ran out of the room and went into the room they shared and saw them hugging each other and weeping then Kimi looked up and saw Sakura after that Sakura ran over to them and grabbed them both in a group hug before asking "Are you 2 alright?!" they both nodded and said "yes "in unison she picked them both up and carried them out to sit on the couch and then she said to Sasuke in a hushed tone "will you watch them for a minute so I can call my brother?" he nodded his head and went over to the 2 children that were sitting on the couch both crying lightly he just stood there and leaned against the wall watching the 2 little kids who never noticed him standing there Sakura came back out and said "Jordan ,Kimi lets go they both nodded an walked over to Sakura and hugged her legs Jordan who is about 5 looked up to Sakura and asked "What happened to mommy and daddy Sakura?" Kimi who was about 4 and lloked up sat Sakura with questioning eyes Sakura looked over at Sasuke had a surprise look on his face then Sakura bent down to eye level with them and said I'll explain in the morning let s just go ok they both nodded (ok time skip they are all at Sakura's apartment then her older brother arrived who is about 27 came and knocked on the door the little kids are already asleep and Sakura went over to open the door and her brother hugged her and she said "Rickey come in " he came in and Sasuke stood up and stuck a hand out and said "Sasuke Uchiha ." Rickey shook his head and said "Rickey Haruno nice to meet you." then turned his attention to Sakura and said "You sounded worried on the phone what s wrong?" Sakura looked at the ground then looked back up to her brother with teary eyes and said "Mom and dad were killed." She said bursting out in tears they all sat down and Sakura explained the whole story.then she said "Kimi and Jordan still don't know how do we tell them that mom and dad died ?" Rickey replied with "I don't know do you want me to take them for tonight so I can explain to them when they wake up?" "No it'll just wake them up but if you want to help come back in the morning ok but for now I think we all need sleep." "right." Rickey replied kissed Sakura on the cheek and said "get some sleep and good to meet you." and with that he left then Sakura went over to Sasuke who held his arms out wide and…


	4. Chapter 4

Yo welcome to my sasusaku fanfiction chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto nor have I ever

Sasusku fanfic #4

Sasuke is awake its morning about 9 am Sakura is still asleep laying snuggled closely as possible to Sasuke the little kids are still asleep Sasuke is basically watching Sakura sleep he s stroking her back gently she starts to wake up a little and says "S-Sasuke ?" she looks up at him an hugs him even tighter he smiles an rolls her on top of him gently an pulls her up gently to a short but passionate kiss she was blushing at the fact he was holding onto her butt she smiled at him an snaked her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest she was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that showed off some of her cleavage and short black shorts ,he was wearing black baggy shorts and a navy blue plain t-shirt Sasuke pulled up her shirt a little bit revealing the scars on her back her brushes his hand over them gently she wince in pain a little bit he said "Sorry, you have so many scars how long were you with him for?" she quivered a little bit at the thought of him then said "2 years." He looked at her in surprise and said 'why didn't you leave? ""I deserved it . " she replied he gently sat up so she was situated on top of him sitting on his lap she still looking down he gently grabbed her chin an tilted it up so he was looking into her emerald green eyes said in a hushed tone "No you didn't, and it won't happen to you anymore." He gently kissed her forehead and said "I promise." She just looked into his dark eyes and started crying softly , he pushed her into his chest gently and started swaying slowly then in a mumbled tone she said "thank you Sasuke-kun." She backed away from him a little wiped her warm tears away and got out of bed kissed his cheek she went out to make breakfast for everybody after everyone ate they went over to the couch so she and Sasuke could try to explain Sakura started speaking " Kiki Jordan do either of you know what happened last night ." Jordan nodded and started to speak "A man with a black mask came into the house and hit mommy then daddy told us to go stay in our room and to not come out ,and then you came an-"Kiki cut her off "Before you came in we heard Mommy scream , Did mommy and daddy have to go to the hospital?" she asked Sakura nodded sadly and then Jordan stood up and said "When are they gonna be home?" Sakura looked at Sasuke sadly and then back to Jordan and said "Uhh Jordan their not ,do you remember the puppy we had?" they both nodded and looked confused then Sakura continued "Remember when we forgot to feed it." Kiki nodded and said "He went to Heaven." She said cutely then Sakura continued once again "Well so did Daddy and Mommy." She was waiting for never ending tears but only Jordan started crying then Kiki said "So when are they coming back ?" then Jordan yelled "Don't you get it you idiot their not their dead!" she went to run into her room but Skakura grabbed her arm and said "Hey hey that wasn't nice apologize to Kiki, Jordan ." then Jordsan mumbled and said "sorry." Then ran into the room then Kiki ran after her (remember she s like 4 she doesn't understand this really)Sakura waited until they were out of the room and started sobbing then Sasuke walked over to her and picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck Sasuke thought (Damn she looks light but she weights like 40 pounds at least that what it feels like !she needs to eat more!)he sat down her still clinging to him, she let go of him and looked up into his eyes he wiped her tears away from her face gently ,and then pulled her close to himself and said "Sakura eventually half of this pain will go away." "You sure ?' she asked sadly ,he shoved her head into his chest gently and said "Yeah." He replied .:the end for now:.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto still kk then on to the story Sasuke is still holding Sakura when then doorbell rang Sakura got up to answer it wiping her tears away as best as she could she opened the door to see Naruto with his arm around Hinata an Kiba with his arm around Jenn who was holding Akamaru in her arms then Naruto began to speak "Hey Sakura-chan!" then Sasuke came up to the door and stood next to Sakura then naruto began again "hey teme granny Tsunade wants to see you in her office with Sakura you have a mission "Without the entire team, ok I guess." She sighed and went to the phone to call her brother to come and watch them every one was gone by no she gave the 2 little girls a bath and her brother arrived to take them to his house so the little kids are at her brothers and their both getting ready for a mission then they went to the Konohoa gates "I can't believe we have to waste our time looking after some idiot that got himself into trouble." Sasuke said leaning against a wall then Sakura said "Sasuke that's not fair they didn't try to get into trouble." Standing with her arms crossed just then some 4 kids came walking with Shizune down the street there was a little girl she was about 4 2 boys about 8 they were unidentical twins and another boy about 10 then Sakura thought (Hopfully Sasuke isn't mean, the 10 year old seemed to act a lot like Sasuke maybe they would get along) Shizune walked over to them and said "ok here are you clients." She said cheerily the little girl ran up to Sakura and said "Hi!"happily Sakura bent down with a smile to about eyelevel with her and she said "Hi, what's your name?" she smiled and said "Andy, what's yours?" Sakura smiled and said "Nice to meet you Andy my name is Sakura and –she pointed to Sasuke and continued "His name is Sasuke." Sakura smiled as she answered the little girl then she looked up at the boys standing there and directed the question to the twins who weren't paying attention "What's your names?" Sakura asked with a smile but they didn't answer then the older brother who was standing behind them smacked them both upside the head and yelled" answer her you idiots!" Sasuke only smirked and Sakura said "Hey hey hey that wasn't very nice ." then one of them said "It's ok he always does it." Then Sakura started "well not when-" then Sasuke cut her off and said "Don't hit them anymore got it." Then the oldest smiled and said "Yeah." Then the 2 turned their attention to Sakura and said "Im Adam and –the other one talked "im Alex." They both smiled and turned to their brother and said in unison "He s Max." Sakura smiled and said "Now that we know all of you are you guys hungry?" and Shizune nodded "they just ate" Sakura nodded then Shizune left then Sakura said "ok then you guys are staying at me and Sasuke's house ,oh Andy you can play with my 2 little sisters." Ok later their all back at the house Jordan, Kiki ,and Andy are all playing and the boys are watching TV. Sakura is cooking and Sasuke was trying to help Sakura but he really was just getting in the way but she wouldn't admit it then Sakura heard Any yelling and said to Sasuke "6 kids san 2 adults were out-numbered." She kissed him on the cheek and went out to the living room were Andy was crying because Adam took her teddy bear then she picked Andy up and wiped her tears off and said 'its ok Andy." And then she looked at Adam and said "If you give her the teddy bear back ill make cookies for after dinner." Then he quickly gave her the teddy bear and said "Sorry Andy." Then Andy said "It s ok Adam I forgive you." As she hugged the teddy bear and Sakura walked back to the kitchen and she turned to the pots and Sasuke noticed there was blood all over the back of her shirt turning the white completely red then Sakura thought (he must've noticed it) then she felt him sliding up her shirt a little then she turned around and whispered in his ear 'Stop there s kids in the house." She thought again that's all I could come up with that there s kids in the house I'm so stupid) then he turned her around and said "What's wrong with you let me see It." he demanded as he lifted up her blood soaked shirt and then she said as he slapped his hand away gently "Stop it Sasuke." As she left him in the kitchen almost dumbfounded she walked out and told all of the kids that their dinner was ready she brought it out to them since there were only enough to seat 4 at the table so the kids sat in the living room eating and watching TV and her in her room and Sasuke sitting on the roof wondering what was going on with Sakura so then he went back into the house to see that all the kids but Max were asleep and Sakura doing the dishes in the kitchen soon Max fell asleep and Sakura asked Sasuke to take him into the room where has 2 brothers were already sleeping he set him on his bed and left he closed the door and left 

the room Sakura was in their bedroom trying to heal the wounds as quickly as possible before Sasuke came in but he came in when she was in the middle of her thoughts he sat down next to her and she had just noticed that he came in she tried to put her shirt on but it was too late Sasuke had already seen and he moved her to his lap and started looking at her deep wounds and had asked her 'What happened?" he had asked this question at least 10 times she ignored him each time then he asked her another series of questions like "Who did this to you ?" 'How did this happen?" Sakura just ignored all of these questions she was about to get up when he pinned her to the bed gently just so you know then Sakura got scared and starte freaking out because Sasori use to do this a lot to her then she said "Let me up." "not until you tell me what happened."Sasuke said "Nothing happened now let me up." She said and then she started to cry and Sasuke hated that so instead of keeping her like that he just lied down next to her and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to himself and she seemed to be fine with that so she calmed down a little but she was still crying so Sasuke pulled her even closer and said "Sakura please tell me what happened." She turned to him and said "I told you nothing happened." "Right that's why there are scars going all the way up your back and their bleeding, I'm not stupid tell me what happened." Sasuke lightly demanded Sakura only looked at him and said "No I'm fine just let it go." Sasuke wasn't happy with this answer but decided not till say anything more about it until morning then he mumbled "Fine." then she pulled the blanket up on both of them and kissed him then snuggled into his chest and with that they both fell asleep and Sasuke kept her as close to him as possible all night.

Kk the end till next time bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own naruto

Welcome to my 6th

Late at night around 200a.m. In the morning Sakura and Sasuke are in bed this is Sakura's dream

_Sakura was walking in the sand village late at night and a man jumps out of nowhere and says "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here at midnight just waiting to get killed I suppose." he said with an evil smile and he pulled a knife up to Sakura's throat and pressed it then when she thought she was about to die and out of nowhere a red headed man came out of nowhere he had red hair and a black robe with red clouds printed on it and kicked the guy out of the way and said to him "You low-life don't you know how to treat a pretty lady." He pulled her up off the ground and said "Hey I'm Sasori." As he stuck out a hand she shook his hand and said" Thank-you Sasori I'm Sakura." she said with a smile letting go of his hand then he asked "Want to come get drink with me?" she accepted and they walked away 2 Years later In dream time "No Sasori I don't want to." Sakura said "I don't care if you want to or not-he grabbed her but the waist and took out one of her kunai and cut her back up and down she squealed in pain "Oww okay ill do it ill do it just stop." 'No I don't think I will and damn straight you'll do it." He cut her again and pushed her against the couch and started tearing her clothes off (ok I don't feel too comfortable doing a lemon rape thing so skip it) her body was naked ,beaten and scared but she was used to him doing this to her and he held the knife to her throat about to kill her._

And she sprung up tears filling her eyes not wanting to dream this anymore and Sasuke opened his eyes noticing that she wasn't laying with him anymore and he sat up slowly and noticed she was crying and asked her "What's wrong Sakura." She was surprised he woke up like her she looked up his face full of wonder and she cupped her face in her head in her hands and mumbled "I'm scared." but it was enough so he could hear it he put his hand on her shoulder and asked her "What are you scared of." He felt silly as he said this but he was trying to make her feel better then he put his hands on her waste like Sasori still thinking about her dream he slapped his hands away not being gentle at all it didn't hurt him course but he looked at her surprised and she realized that it was Sasuke and she looked up at him "S-sasuke i-I'm so sorry did I hurt you?" he answered quickly waving his hands in the air in front of him "No no it didn't hurt at all ,but what's the matter." He approaching her lightly grabbing her waist looking at her first to see if it was ok but her face was buried in her hands so he pulled her closer to him any-way he was sitting with his legs crossed leaning against the headboard her sitting in his lap leaning against him his left hand on her head keeping it lightly pushed into his chest his other hand supporting her back she was still crying but he wasn't getting annoyed in the least then he asked softly "What happened Sakura?" she replied with "A bad dream." She said crying even more then he thought (This is all over a dream she must've been of a really scared of this dream ,well if I want either of us to get any more sleep tonight) he leaned down so he was laying down an she was on top of him still crying he pulled the blanket over them and stroking her hair he kissed the top of her head and kept his arms securely around her she felt safe now and she stopped crying and clutched to his loose shirt lightly and she started to fall asleep and Sasuke knew it wasn't going to be long until she fell asleep completely he'd wait 'till then to go to sleep himself an she fell asleep .: the next morning and none of the kids are up:. Sasuke is sitting 

on the couch and Sakura comes out sits next to him and says "I'm sorry Sasuke ." he turns his head and says "For what." "Last night I woke you up then I slapped you then I kept you up all night." She replied then Sasuke said "I only woke up because you weren't lying down anymore, when you slapped me it didn't hurt at all, and we stayed up for about 10 minutes after you woke up. Why were you crying in the first place though?" she looked at him and said "I just had a bad dream that's all." He turned his head back to the TV and said "Well you were pretty freaked out about it. What happened?" "Just something that happened last year." Sakura replied then he asked "What?" then she said "Something that happened with Sasori." He sliding his arm around her waist and said "What happened?" she looked up at him and said "Nothing to worry about." He looked down at her face "Just tell me." and he pulled her closer to him and she said in a small tone "I don't want to." "Why not?" he asked "Because I'm not going to complain over something deserved" he looked at her surprised and said" You still believe that you deserve being hit, then why haven't I hit you?" "I don't know but Sasori didn't hurt me at first either." Then he said 'Listen I'm not gonna hit you like him because you don't deserve it."Then they both got up off the couch she put her hands on his shoulder s and to him that meant she wanted to be picked up, most other people would think this was childish but he thought it was cute and she was happy that he understood her so well so he picked her up an she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck gently he didn't need her to do that because it was so easy to hold her weight it was nothing to him she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear softly "Thank you Sasuke." he smiled and said nothing and she laid her head on his shoulder then she said faintly "He raped me." Sasuke heard he and asked "what." too make sure he heard right she lifted her head and said "He raped me." A little more clearly then started to cry he pressed her head against his shoulder lightly and stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down "Did that really happen or was a dream?" he asked then she replied "It really happened." gripping him tighter "Shh Sakura it'll be alright. None of that'll ever happen again,I promise." She looked up at him with adoring eyes "R-really?" he looked into her teary eyes and said "Yeah." And he pulled her tighter to himself

Ok a few hours later it's starting to get dark out Sasuke s went out with Naruto for some reason and Sakura's at home alone with 6 kids oh and just so you know they have like a big bath tub with like the jets ok and Sakura said "I think you guys all need a bath." then Kiki an Andy said "Neat." Then Max came in and said "They only take bathes together if they have bathing suits on." And then Sakura asked "Did you guys bring them?" Max, Adam, and Alex all nodded and Alex said "I don't think Andy brought hers though." And Sakura said "That's okay she can use one of Kiki's, Now you guys go get changed." They ran into their rooms and about 5 minutes later all the kids came out in bathing suits and Sakura had 7 big towels and said 'Come on every one." and she started walking to the bathroom and all the kids followed they all got into the bathroom she started running water and lifted Kiki and Andy into the large bathtub and poured bubbles into it and all the rest of the kids got in and a little bit later she started to wash Kiki's long black hair after she finished she washed Andy's short strawberry blond hair she finished and the rest of the kids washed their hair and then played around a little bit then she said "Okay everybody ready to get out?" and they all nodded she lifted Kiki and Andy out and wrapped them up with a towel and all the other kids got out Sakura wrapping each of them in a towel and brushed all the girls' hair they all got changed and handed Sakura their bathing suits then she put them in the dryer and all the kids sat out in the living room the girls playing with dolls the boys just sitting and watching TV and 

Sakura just watching them play and watch TV and then the show ended and she set them all to bed about an hour after she put them to bed Sakura fell asleep on the couch Her hair tied in a high pony-tail black ninja pants on and a neon green shirt and black socks that were under her ankle and Sasuke came in the door quietly and he seen Sakura was asleep on the couch so e walked over turned the TV off and picked sacra up bridal style and walked to their room and turned the light off with no problem he only really needed one arm to hold her up and he set her down on the bed gently and pulled the covers over her and got dressed to go to bed and laid down next to her pulling her close to himself and fell asleep her still wrapped in his firm grip.

Kk the end till next time bye bye

.:Jenn:.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo yo yo peeps I don't own Naruto  
k now to the story

Sakura was dreaming again and she got scared again but I don't feel like making up a bad dream for her but her eyes flung open and met Sasuke's dark eyes and she felt his hand stroking her butt and he asked her "What's the matter Sakura?" he pulled her closer and her legs in twined with his and him still stroking her butt "Just another dream. Did I wake you up again?" she asked and he said "No I can't fall asleep." She pulled herself up to eye level with him and said while running her fingers through his hair "Why not?" her hands were now on his shoulders and he rolled over to lay on his back taking her with him both of his hands were on her butt now "I don't know." Her head was laid on his chest and she looked up at him then around the room and said "How did I get in here? I was on the couch waiting for you to get home." "I carried you in, you seemed like you just fell asleep when I got home, your shirt was all wet so I change it for you." He smirked smugly and said "Going without bra I see." Her faced turned completely red with embarrassment so she laid her head back on his chest trying to make sure he didn't see it but he did and said "Why are you so embarrassed Sakura?" and he moved his left hand from her butt to under her shirt stoking where the clasp of her bra strap would usually be and his right hand still stroking her butt she felt increasingly uncomfortable about this so she got off of him and moved over to the other edge of the bed he knew she didn't like it so he tried to pull her closer again but she just moved away and Sasuke said to her "Sorry Sakura I just wanted to fool around a little bit." And she turned to him and said "It's okay." And she got back on top of Sasuke and was about to pull her shirt all of the way over her head but he pulled it back down onto her body "No don't." he said "B-but I tho-.' He covered her mouth and said "That's ok I can wait." And he pulled her back down on top of him and he started stroking her butt again and she smiled and moved his hand back up to where he was stoking under her shirt and he immediately took it away and said "No I don't want you to feel forced Sakura." She rubbed his cheek softly and said "Thank you." And she started crying and kept saying "I'm sorry Sasuke .I'm so so sorry." And he moved his hands up to around her chest and said "No no it was all my fault it's ok Sakura don't cry please." and he hugged her tighter to himself she calmed herself down a little bit and wasn't crying as hard and he was relieved and said "I shouldn't have said anything ." and she got out of bed and it was about around 11 at night and she pulled his hand and whispered in his ear "Come on." (just so you know their bathroom is down stairs below the living room basically in the basement is what I'm trying to say) then he asked her "why are we going down stairs.?" She sat him down on the couch and said "I'll be right back stay here. ok?"he nodded and she ran back up to her room changed into black lingerie with lace around the breasts it came about 4 inches down from her hips and she didn't have any panties on but that was for Sasuke to find out an she went back down stairs and closed and locked the door and said "Close your eyes Sasuke." He closed his eyes he was wondering what she was up to and went over and wrapped her legs around his waist making sure that he wouldn't be able to know her dirty little secret and she kissed his lips softly and he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her without noticing what she was wearing then he noticed when he was moving his hand up and down stroking her leg he noticed that he was touching skin not her ninja pants and he looked down at her and she asked "What's the matter?" all he had to say while he was looking her up and down was "Wow!" and she got up from under him teasingly signaling for him to follow her into the bathroom he got up and followed her and he heard running water he wondered why he opened up the 

door to see 6 or 7 candles lit and a bathtub full of water and bubbles and Sakura standing there he walked over to her and grabbed around her waist and pulled her into a kiss she broke the kiss and got out of his grasp and whispered in his ear "come on." She signaling towards the bathtub he nodded and walked over to her and she signaled that he wanted her to pull her dress off he slipped it up an over her head and she pressed her naked body against his body and he pulled his shirt off and pulled her against himself kissing her passionately he moved his hands up and down her back and her breast pressed against his stomach (Which was a 6 pack )and he slid his pants down along with his boxers both of their naked bodies pressed against each other she stepped into the bathtub pulling his hand she sat down as he got in he sat down on the opposite side of the tub she moved over to next to him and put her hand on his shoulder

Okay all they did was hangout in the bathtub for about 45 minutes and got out nothing special happend ok so time-skip to about 10 minutes after they got out

It wasn't really what Sasuke meant by "fooling around" but he was happy about it but he didn't really see enough of what he wanted to see but he didn't care to much anymore Sakura unlocked the basement door and walked up quietly not to wake up the sleeping kids he walking closely beside her he seemed to be able to sense how she was feeling. Mean-while Sakura looked like zombie walking next to him feeling guilty about what she had done he knew something was wrong with her he knew she felt guilty in some way or another but why? Was his only question he slipped his arm around her and he felt just a small amount of pain seem to lift off of her she seemed to crumble under the pressure of the rest he noticed if that just putting his arm around her lifted a small part off of her then maybe if he made a little bit of a bigger gesture toward her he could completely relieve her for now so he picked her up bridal style and kissed her forehead she relaxed completely in his arms and she snuggled into his chest she felt completely relieved right now but she didn't know why she felt that way in the first place he hugged her tighter into himself and looked down at her with adoring eyes but she didn't notice her face completely buried into his warm body he held her with one arm now reaching for their bedroom door knob she got nervous at first but then he noticed he'd lifted her like she was a small child it was true she was short and she weighed only a mere 98 pounds he could bench press over 200 pounds so no wonder it was no problem lifting her up he was 6'5 and Sakura is about 4'11 just barley she usually only ate one meal a day and maybe one snack that's all she really had time for anyway but that was going to change he promised he was going make sure of that his eating habits were normal except the fact he hated sweets he walked into the room her still in his arms she never wanted to let go he walked over to the bed and laid her down then he laid next to her an assumingly she wanted to stay close to him he pulled her on top of himself one hand on her butt once again and the other stroking her back soothingly he kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over them she gripped him tightly and fell asleep once again he watched her sleep for a few minutes and fell asleep himself

The next morning Sasuke woke up before the sun came up and remembered he had a mission he changed into his ANBU Uniform and had his mask strapped to the back of his head for now he watched her a few minutes before writing a note and leaving it on the table by the bed putting his mask on which is a panther kissed her forehead and opened the window and jumped out around 3 hours later Sakura 

woke up she was worried she didn't feel his warmth against her she opened her eyes looked at the clock that read 7:33 am in purple neon letters and noticed a note on the night stand that said

Sakura sorry I forgot to tell you I had a mission today and won't be back for about a week I'll miss you.(P.S You'd better eat more than once a day don't think I haven't noticed.)

She put the note back down on the table and smiled he actually watched her enough to notice she only ate once a day usually that made her feel so special and she mouthed to herself softly I love you Sasuke please be safe. She also felt sad for today because this is when all the kids left except for Kiki and Jordan she would miss having a full house she felt just like a mother they all ate breakfast and Tsunade-sama came to pick the young children up herself Sakura, Kiki, and Jordan all said their goodbye and they all waved and Sakura said "come back and play anytime you want." Looking down at Kiki and Jordan who were teary-eyed and Tsunade handed Sakura a scroll and said "Thank you Sakura-chan." And just after they left Rickey appeared at the door he wanted to take the girls to spend some time with them and he picked them up and left. Waving to Sakura she sat on the couch watched TV for a while before falling asleep and she's a heavy sleeper and a person came in through the window that Sasuke left open but Sakura never noticed the person had a black robe on that covered their identity leaving a wire that was going to lead Sasuke to where they were and he ran out the door leaving. About an hour or 2 Sasuke came back in an yelled out half expecting 3 girls to come running out to see him then he thought (Maybe she's giving them a bath ill go see) he walked down the stairs and went into the bathroom no one he went back up stairs to see something shining it looks like a ninja wire he thought to himself quietly he decided to follow it. It went deep in the woods then he realized it had been around 12 when he got to their house the kids should have been in bed for a good 3 hours she wouldn't have taken them out after he left as he originally thought he came to a dark cave and then he came to the end of the cave to see Sakura tied up and Itachi next to her sleeping Sakura was out cold and Itachi said without opening his eyes "I see you're here to get your slut." He noticed cuts on Sakura's face arms and legs "Don't ever call her a slut." Then Itachi said "Why do you care you hit her anyways -." he was immediately "I don't hit her." This made Itachi open his eyes and say" Really." he said lifting her shirt up this set Sasuke off "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU UNDRESSING MY GIRLFRIEND IN THE FIRST PLACE ITACHI?!" Itachi seemed surprised and said "So this little whore is your girlfriend, seriously or are you just trying to restore the clan. Makes sense she seems pretty easy." "SHUT THE HELL UP ITACHI!!" they both heard a groan and turned their attention to Sakura who was waking up her eyes slowly opened "WTF Sasuke I thought you were on a mission and why is Itachi here?" then Itachi turned to Sasuke as if he wasn't there before and said "Hey your whore is up." She looked down at her feet what he just called her completely shaddered her self-esteem that Sasuke had worked so hard to try to build it up to a normal level seeing Sakura act like this he yelled at Itachi once again "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HER THAT –pushing Itachi out of the way and going to Sakura's side he pulled out his katana(sword) and kneeled beside the chair Sakura was tied to and started carefully cutting the ropes that bound her together her head still staring at her feet he noticed she was crying when he was done untying her ropes he noticed Itachi was gone she still staring at her feet and crying he stroked her head softly twice and kissed her forehead and she asked him sheepishly "A-am I really a whore Sasuke?" he picked her up kissing her cheek this time and carrying her bridal style she was still not looking him in the eye just staring towards her feet he tilted her chin 

toward his face she was still waiting for his answer she was looking at him he said "Not at all." And then she asked "will you let me down?" he activated his sharingan and said "no." she hated when he used the sharingan it kinda scared her to tell the truth he looked down at her with his sharingan still activated he felt her cringe after seeing him look at her he deactivated the sharingan and said "Something wrong?" she looked up into his regular dark eyes sighed and said "No." he pulled her into his chest and said mentally to her I love you my cheery blossom. And Sakura asked again can you put me down please?" he said "No, go to sleep you look like you need it." She sighed in defeat and fell asleep he smiled and pulled her tighter to him he knew they would be out of the woods and be home soon

K that's it for now till next time Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey welcome to my sasusaku fanfiction 8Disclaimer I don't own naruto

On with the story Sasuke was still traveling with Sakura in his arms who was asleep he kissed her forehead he whispered to himself I a nearly in auditable tone "I love you Sakura-chan." He was at their house now he opened the door and carried her in he sat down on their couch for a few minutes just watching her sleep he pulled her up so her head was leaning on his shoulder he leaned back into the couch stroking her back gently and then he returned her back to her original position and carrying her into their bedroom she woke up when he'd laid her down he'd thought she was asleep until he was about to walk out of the room "S-Sasuke?" he turned around and said "What's the matter Sakura?" he asked she got out of bed and walked over to him and leaned her head against his chest and he put his arms around her looked down at her wonderingly and said " What's the matter Sakura?" she didn't even look up at him and said "I am a whore aren't I, what Itachi said was true." He moved his hands down to her butt and said "No Itachi's just an ass, don't worry about what he said." He said reassuringly then he picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder he whispered in her ear slyly "Come on I'll help you get dressed for bed." She smiled in whispered in his ear "If I get undressed I'm not getting dressed again." He smiled and walked into their room a little more and shutting the door he walked over to the bed and set her down lightly her legs still wrapped around his waist he bent down and lightly kissed her lips she moved her arms around his neck then he bit her lip softly and she opened her mouth willingly letting his tongue roam around her mouth freely soon they broke apart for air soon enough, and he pulled her shirt up halfway before looking at her to make sure it was okay he seen worry in her eyes along with nervousness sadness and a bit of guilt before she tried to wipe it away by smiling he sat up an sighed softly before pulling her onto his lap" You're not ready for this are you Sakura?" He asked she looked down trying to hide her tears from Sasuke but he tilted her chin upwards to meet his dark onyx eyes then he asked "You're not right?" she looked down again he tilted it up once more and he said "You know it's ok if you're not." She looked down again and he said "After all I'm 19 and your only 18"(he knew it didn't matter but he was trying to make her feel a little better) he tilted her chin up again and said lightly "Damn it stop that."(he said it jokingly) She looked down again and said "I'm sorry, now you're gonna hit me right?" he looked at her worryingly and said" Let me guess that's when Sasori starting hitting you right." She nodded and tried to move out of his grip but he tightened it and flashed his sharingan(he didn't think she saw him she took it as more of he was mad at her but he was actually mad because of Sasori) she's more afraid now than ever with Sasuke she knew he only did that was when he was really mad she was desperately trying to get out of his grip now he knew he scared her but it was an accident he honestly didn't mean to he wouldn't let her out now then he said firmly which probably didn't help "Stop it Sakura." She immediately stopped now contemplating the worst she was as still as possible barley breathing too his hand came closer to her he rested his hand on her shoulder now she clamped her eyes shut then he said more gently "Sakura it's ok I'm not going to hit you." He tilted her head back to look at him but obviously she didn't believe him as quickly he turned her head back and quivered in fear "Sakura I'm not mad." Sasuke said but she knew better to speak, when she was with Sasori she never spoke when he was mad she knew it would just get him madder she knew it was better just to let him hurt her then avoid him the rest of the day "Sakura you believe I'm not mad right?" she remained silent "Sakura answer me!" he demanded she let a tear slip down her face and answered sheepishly "Y-yes Sasuke-sama." Then she thought (Sasori liked this maybe he will to) "Damn 

It I screwed this up so bad, Sakura don't call me that." He pulled her into a warm embrace "D-don't do this if you're going to hit me then hit me already!" she had accidently let slip out she covered her mouth immediately covered her mouth "oh damn Sakura I'm sorry." He said pushing her against the bed gently "please don't hurt me Sasuke." She said crying he picked her up cradling her like a small child "Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad at you like that, and you're probably more afraid of the sharingan then you should be because of when we were kids." She didn't say anything she just stared at him he kissed her forehead she sat up in his arms she was still sitting in his lap she buried her face in his chest he wrapped his arms around her in relief that she wasn't mad at him he separated from her kissed her forehead and walked out of the room she didn't feel like finding something to sleep in so she just got completely undressed and slid under the covers not expecting Sasuke to come back in for a good while but she was wrong he came back in almost immediately after she fell asleep he got under the covers and pulled her on top of him before noticing that she's completely naked he pulled the blanket up to the top of her neck so she wouldn't get cold and he wrapped his left arm around her chest and his right arm around her waist he stroked the side of her breast with his thumb lightly for a few minutes before kissing the top of her head and saying quietly to himself "I love you Sakura-chan I'll never hurt you and I promise never to let anyone else hurt you." A few minutes later Sakura's eyes flung open and she was panting heavily she looked up and seen Sasuke was awake and he asked her "You ok Sakura?" he started stroking the side of her breast with his thumb and now he was moving his hand up and down her thigh she opened her mouth to say stop it but she thought it felt so good he knew she liked it too she would have said something by now then he asked her smugly "you like that Sakura?" her face turned red he smiled lightly at her innocents he pulled her up so she was laying on his shoulder he flipped her over now he was on top he was holding himself up with one hand so he wouldn't crush her small fragile body, he was nibbling at her neck and he'd decided not to take it any farther than that he knew she wasn't ready, his hands were going from the sides of her breasts down to her hips going up and then back down again she arched her back in pleasure and moaned out "S-Sasuke-kun!" he smirked was about to move to her breasts but he stopped himself there. he grabbed her back by her waist and by the bottom of her breast and flipped her over back on top of him she was panting slightly but then she felt him pick her up off of him and lay her down gently on her stomach and felt him move the blanket down to her waist line she shivered a little when he pulled the blanket down he noticed she was cold so he was gonna make this quick he noticed a scar that ran from her neck zig zaged down her spinal line and stopped when it hit her lower back area "Sakura did this one hurt?" and she answered "yeah pretty bad." Then he pulled her back to lay on top of him again then he pulled the blanket back onto her and wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest they both fell asleep around the exact same minute it was around 1230 when they fell asleep around 300 in the morning they both woke up when there was a loud crash Sakura was about to get up off of Sasuke when he said "You're not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead and got out of bed and said "Stay here." He walked out of the room and once Sakura was sure he was out of the room she got dressed in a tight gray t-shirt and black short shorts and just as she was about to go out of the room Sasuke was walking back to the room "Where do you think you're going Sakura?" he asked grabbing around her waist "N-nowhere." She said nervously and then asked "What happened?" He replied with "I didn't see anything. Why did you get dressed again?" he asked with a fake pout she laughed cutely and said "oh calm down my sisters aren't coming back till next week, we've got plenty of time Sasuke." he looked surprised and said "Where'd they go?" 

then Sakura said "they're with my brother, he said he was going to take them to see my cousins in the land of waves." Then she yawned and Sasuke pulled her hand and walked over to the bed then after they laid-down he finally said "oh, why didn't you go?" then she answered "He went to see his girlfriend and my aunt wanted to see Kiki and Jordan, and I wanted to stay here with you." Then Sasuke said "oh." Then they fell asleep

The next morning around 1130 Naruto came and knocked on the door and Sakura walked over to answer it because Sasuke was still asleep so she opened the door and said "Hi Naruto-kun!" Then Naruto said "Hey Sakura-chan!" and gave Sakura a big hug considering he was the same height as Sasuke she only came up to about his chest and Sakura said "Come in Naruto, do you want something to eat?" he walked in the house shut the door behind him and said" No Hinata slept over last night, where's Sasuke we all need to get to granny tsunade's office we have a mission." Sakura sighed and said "ok, I'll go wake him up." Then she thinks (I hate going on missions with Sasuke, he's always to protective he still thinks I'm as weak as when we were kids.) she started walking to her room and Naruto walked over and sat down on the couch and Sakura sat on the bed by Sasuke and started shaking him gently and said "Sasuke, Sasuke wake up." nothing . Then she kissed him gently then he put his arm around her waist and said "Yeah?" Sakura laughed a little and said "Naruto's here we have a mission." He said "ok." Then he thought (good well at least I can watch over her the whole time.)he sat up and kissed her again she stood up ever and walked out of the room closing the door behind her he got changed into a black shirt and black baggy pants he barley wears his family crest anymore then Sasuke walked out of the room Sakura was sitting on the couch close to Naruto and he had his arm around her Sasuke didn't really like that him and Sakura were that close but excepted the fact that Naruto was there for her when he wasn't then Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked "You hungry Sasuke?" he said "No, let's go." He started to walk towards the door and Naruto and Sakura followed Naruto let go of Sakura he knew that Sasuke usually did that they walked out the door and got to Tsunade's office and walked in the door and didn't even get a chance to say a word before Tsunade said "you leave at 12 00 tonight you're looking for a killer." And handed Sakura a picture then said "This is an S-ranked mission that's why I'm sending my 3 best ANBU ninja. You're dismissed." They all walked out and Sasuke was thinking (I know me and Naruto are the best, but Sakura? Maybe she was just being nice to her.) the whole time his arm was around Sakura's waist and she was thinking (I can't believe it he does, he does think I'm still that weak little 12 year old girl! I can't believe this!) Naruto was standing next to Sasuke he was thinking (Sasuke still thinks she's a little girl, boy he's gonna be in for a surprise when he learns she's the top kounichi of the village. Believe it!) oh and just so you know Naruto's 19 too  
time skip its 11 30 pm Sakura and Sasuke both in their complete ANBU uniform Sasuke's mask a cougar (haha I changed it on you) and its sitting on the bed next to Sakura's which is a puma its sitting on top of Sakura's bag and Sasuke's bag is sitting on the ground next to the door then Sakura asks him sweetly "You ready Sasuke?" he grabbed her waist from behind her and said "Yeah, you?" she turned around in his arms and said "yep, I just need to get 1 more thing." He let go of her and she walked to the bath room and came back with 3 full rolls of bandages and shoved them in her bag strapped her mask to her hip and said "Let's go." Then she looked at the clock its now 11 45 she grabbed her bag and he grabbed his mask and put his arm around Sakura's waist and flung his bag over his shoulder she put her bag over her shoulder and they walked out of the house the gates weren't far from their house maybe a 5 minute 

walk at least so they got there at 11 50 and what a surprise Naruto wasn't there he always waits till the last possible minute (At naruto's house ) naruto yelled out "Hey Hina-chan you see my ANBU Shirt?" then Hinata replied " Naruto you don't have to scream and here." she handed his shirt bag and mask to him he took his things and set them on the ground and wrapped his arms around hinata's waist kissed her and said "love you Hina-chan see ya later." She blushed and said "I love you to Naruto-kun and please be safe." He kissed her forehead and let go of her waist grabbed his things and put his shirt on slung his bag over his shoulder waved to Hinata grabbed his mask and ran out the door Hinata waved from the door shut it and went to bed Hinata was the #2 best kounichi in all of khonohoa (sp?)finally Naruto got to the front gates with a minute to spare he was panting and managed to say in between pants "sor (pant)ry (pant)would(pant)have been(pant)here(pant)later if it wasn't(pant)for Hina-chan(pant)."but they weren't listening they were too busy kissing Sakura broke the kiss and said lets go a few hours in Sakura was in front of Sasuke who was in front of Naruto but the tree branch Sakura was on broke Sasuke was about to catch her when Naruto stopped him and said "Don't Sasuke she'll be fine she's the top kounichi (sp?) In knonahona (sp?)." and Sasuke just looked at him surprised by then Sakura already landed and they heard a huge Crack! They both jumped down from the tree they were on and stood next to Sakura and Sasuke asked" You alright Sakura?" and she replied with "yeah it's just a sprained ankle." Then Naruto said "Maybe we should stay here." Then Sasuke said "yeah." Sakura stood up and said "Let's go I'm fine." "Let's just stay here we need some rest anyways." said Naruto Sakura glared at him and said "I'm fine let's just go already." Then Sasuke said "No were staying here." Then Sakura said "Damn it." And walked away "What's she so pissed about?" said Sasuke then Naruto said "Haven't you noticed that ever since you got back you've treated her like a 12 year old, I do the same thing with Hina-chan." Then Sasuke said "Yeah right, no I haven't and if I have it's only because she needs it if she doesn't get protected she'll get killed." Then Naruto sighed "Sasuke the only reason she hasn't said anything is because she was afraid that you'd get mad, but she worked hard and you still think she's weak. That's why she's pissed." Then Naruto went to go get fire wood and Sasuke went to find Sakura it was about 20 minutes after Sasuke left to go look for her she was sitting on the edge of a cliff letting her legs hang off freely Sasuke sat down then her pulled her onto his lap and said "You shouldn't sit out here you could fall." She leaned into his chest then he put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head gently and wrapped his arms around and cradled her gently he pulled her closer into his chest and said "your ankle ok?" then Sakura said "Yeah." she snuggled into his chest a few minutes later she squirmed out of warm grasp and said "we need to go back to camp, I guess." She stood up and he stood up after her put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side she put her arms around his waist and they got back to camp and Naruto obviously wasn't back so the just went into the tent Sakura changed into her pajamas which was a black tank top with a neon green star across her chest the shirt came to the top of her stomach it was a tight belly shirt that showed a lot of cleavage (obviously Sasuke enjoyed the shirt particularly )and she had long black pajama pants with neon green stars all over them and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and Sasuke had baggy black shorts on Naruto was already in his tent asleep Sakura got cold not that it would matter because Sasuke would make sure she was warm he put his arm around her waist and his arm around her breasts and pulled her tightly to his body they were both pretty used to this way of sleeping Sakura always laid on Sasuke's chest although she wasn't comfortable at first knowing that he was touching her that much ,he always put his arms around her in the exact same she'd usually she'd lay her arm on his chest and put her other 

arm on his shoulder then they heard something outside Sasuke made Sakura stay inside he still didn't believe she was all that strong they heard a rustle in the bushes it was only Sasuke and Naruto standing outside and Naruto said "where's Sakura?" and Sasuke answered him "I made her stay in the tent." Just then Sakura was coming out quietly she heard their conversation Naruto was saying "Sasuke she'll be fine." Then Sasuke said "I know she'll be fine because I'll be watching her." then they heard Sakura come out and they both turned around and Sakura was standing in between them and Sasuke put his arm around her and pulled her closer to his side and they heard another rustle in the bushes and guess who came out ….

Kk end of this chapter I may be working on a new story too so vote on whether you think it'll be a good idea. Or not so bye bye thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

Aloha welcome I do not own naruto to the story

None other than Sasori and Itachi Sasuke was still holding around Sakura's waist and said in a whispered tone "Sa-sor-i." then Sasori decided to yell out "hey look an easy whore!" pointing to Sakura so Naruto got mad and decided to have a screaming contest with Sasori he knew it was Sasori but Sasuke didn't "Hey look 2 faggots!!" naruto screamed by far louder then Sasori while they were doing that Sakura was clinging to Sasuke's side who still had his arm around her "So what do you want faggot?" said Sasuke and itachi looked pissed at this remark "Well we were passing by and we thought that your little whore would like to see her old boyfriend." Then Sasuke was so pissed he called her a whore he didn't notice that he said Sasori was her old boyfriend looked down at Sakura for a minute "Call her a whore again and I swear ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" while they were doing that Sasori and Naruto got into a girly slap fight when they were done with that Sasori was about to run at Sakura he ran after her ad was about to punch her in the face Sasuke was about to get in front of her but she ducked and summoned chakra to her fist and punched him in the stomach he bent down holding his stomach and she kneed him in the face which knocked him unconscious or so she thought she was walking back over to Sasuke but she used up to much chakra and fell to her knees "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he picked her up Naruto was standing over Sasori looking like he defeated him he looked very proud then he looked at Itachi who was picking Sasori up vanished into a puff of smoke and looked over at Sasuke who was still holding Sakura then a toad came out of a puff of smoke and said "Naruto there's an emergency with Hinata your needed back at the village then naruto yelled "What!!" he packed everything as fast as he possibly could yelled "Cya Sasuke." and ran back to the village which is about an hour away from where they were Sasuke had her picked up bridal style and carried her into the tent he was trying to get her to wake up he tried shaking her gently pulling her close to himself and rocking back and forth he tried mouth to mouth he tried kissing her after all that he just sat down next to her stroking her hair she moaned slightly then slowly opened her eyes and said "S-Sasuke-kun? What happened?" the Sasuke pulled her up to him picking her up 'You're up finally!" he gently pushed her head on his shoulder and gently kept it pushed down and his other arm tightly wound around her waist he kissed her neck once and rocked her back and forth slightly and said "I'm so glad you're up Sakura." He squeezed her really tight and she said "you ok Sasuke ?" then Sasuke kissed her neck again and said "no you were unconscious for like 3 hours!" she shivered a little bit and then yawned then he said "Let's go to bed there's a pretty long way back tomorrow." She looked up at hi surprised and said "Were not done with our mission, are we?" the Sasuke looked at her and said 'No but there's no way I'm letting you continue on this mission." She got up and said "Sasuke!" then he looked at her surprised and said "What?" she turned around and stuck her nose up In the air crossed her arms over her chest and said "I'm not leaving till this mission is complete!' he sighed and looked at her and said "Fine, But you stay by me deal?" she turned around and kissed his cheek and said "Deal !" then he laid down and she laid next to him he pulled her on top of himself kissed the top of her head and said "nite Sakura." And he wrapped his arms around her she put her arms in her usual positions and they both fell asleep

The next morning Sakura wakes up and kisses Sassuke's cheek and was about to get up when she felt Sasuke's arms tightening around her then he said "Where do you think you're going?" she looked up at him and he was looking down at her laughing softly then she said in a serious tone "Sasuke this isn't 

funny let me up!" she stared squirming trying to get up but he only tightened it more and said" I don't think so Sakura." Then he kissed her cheek softly then she whined "Sasuke!" he just stroked her butt soothingly and said "Sakura." She looked up at him and said "Sasuke let me go." He looked at her and said "Why were you getting up anyways its till dark?" she looked outside the tent and said "Oh I guess you're right, I just woke up though." He laughed a little bit for some reason and said "Go back to sleep." He pressed her head back into his chest

K I'm skipping till they get back home and Ricky is there dropping Kki and Jordan off they're all sitting in the living room in silence until they heard a high-pitched squeal Sakura ran into the room the 2 kids were playing in Ricky took this as an opportunity to have an older brother to boy-friend talk to Sasuke he stood in front of Sasuke and said "Listen Uchiha…-" Sasuke stood up being less than an inch smaller than him he looked up at him and said "What?" in a monotone voice then her brother continued "That bastard hurt her too much he cut her up and she never stood up for herself , if you ever and I mean ever hurt her I'll personally kill you." He smirked his usual non-caring smirk and said "oh Sasori? Nah I'm not gonna hit her like the fag did. She doesn't deserve it." Ricky patted him on the back roughly and a small smile appeared on his face and he said "I can get used to having you around here Uchiha, but you'd better protect her." As soon as he ended the sentence Sakura came out of the room and said 'I don't think I need to be protected Ricky." she smiled one of her gentle warming smiles and she held Kiki in her arms who had a cut on her knee and had red blood running down her leg she was crying into Sakura's shoulder and Jordan at Sakura's side she looked at her little sister then at Sakura and asked "Is she ok."Sakura smiled again and set Kiki down on the couch still sniffling she healed it up and wiped the blood off of her skinny leg and looked at Kiki and said "See all better." Kiki nodded smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck and said "Thanks Sakura!!" the 2 older boys just sat there where they were originally seated and watched Sakura she turned to Jordan and said "Now you know not to play with my kunais now give them back Jordan hung her head and walked to her and her sister's room and came back out a few minutes later with at least 4 kunia knives and handed them to Sakura 1 had blood on it obviously Kiki's she took the knives from her and Kiki stood up and she said to both of them "Go and play." Then she turned around to look at the 2 boys who were sitting there looked at Ricky and sighed "Remember that." then she smiled and put her knives in her bag and put them in a high cabinet they wouldn't be able to reach then walked back to the couch to sit by Sasuke he put his arm around her waist and Ricky stood up and said "Well I have to go Inaurie is waiting for me at my apartment.' Then Sakura Said 'You brought Inaurie back?!" he nodded and with that he was gone in a poof then about 20 minutes after he left they heard something hit the wall and Sakura yelled "Shuriken too." After that they were followed by 2 "Awww!!" they walked out to her with 5 shuriken in their hands and handed them to Sasuke this time hoping they wouldn't get yelled at by Sakura then Sakura said "thank y- Alright where's the 6th Shuriken at ?' they smiled cutely and Jordan said" We don't have it! The wall does!' Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek and got up ruffled Jordan's hair and walked to their room she opened the door and there was a big red target and in the other side of the room there was red paint and paper mess obviously this is where they painted the target but to her surprise there were 2 shuriken exactly in the middle in the target and bent down to eyelevel to both of the small children and said who hit that target 2 times to her surprised they both raised their hand she ruffled their hair again stood up took the Shuriken out of the wall and said 'good job guys." With that she walked out of the room and back to the living room 

where Sasuke was sitting she sat down next to him and said twirling a shuriken on her finger" they got good aim." He looked at her and said "what do you mean?" and she answered him "they made a little target they both hit it directly, and there was no other holes in the paper or the wall by it so they must've gotten it on the first try." She put the shuriken in the cabinet and Sasuke handed her the other 5 when she was done he walked up behind her and grabbed around her waist roughly but she yelped out in pain he looked at her worriedly and asked "Sorry, did I hurt you?"She said "no.' but then he looked down at her waist where his hand was there was blood soaking her clothes around her hip and going up above the top of her breast he tried to pull up her shirt but she grabbed the bottom and said "Don't ." he looked at her and said "Sakura stop it just let me see it." She walked into their room and he followed her and once he was in the room he shut the door behind him and was about to say something but was interrupted by Sakura pulling her shirt over her head he walked over and sat next to her looking at her deep wound just like he was a skilled doctor then he looked at her and said "What happened how do you always get hurt so bad Sakura?" she said nothing only looked down at her lap he tilted her head up to look at him kissed her cheek and said "who did this to you Sakura." She looked back down at her lap and said nothing Sasuke pulled her onto his lap her legs facing the bottom of their bed he looked over her cut once again and pulled her loosely into himself trying not to hurt her it hurt her he felt her flinch but hold herself from crying when he felt that she ignored pain just to be close to him he felt his heart-throbbing for her he knew it hurt her he felt her slump an put more pressure on his shoulder then she usually would've he pulled her back gently to look in her eyes which were closed he brushed away a few strands of hair from her face he kissed he lips gently picked her up bridal style moved her up pulled the covers back carelessly with one arm and laid her down gently he pulled the covers up to surround her he pulled them up to her neck he stroked her cheek softly and kissed her forehead softly and whispered to himself "I love you, you'll be mine forever." her kissed her again and walked to the blinds he made sure no sun came though them he turned off the light and walked out of the room he walked to the kids room opened the door and saw they were both asleep on the floor he walked over to them and picked one p at a time he put Kiki on her bed and covered her with the blanket on the end of her bed and then walked over to Jordan and did the same thing he turned out the light and closed the door they had become like sisters to him they were his family he knew they were not really his family but he hadn't had a family since he was 7 he liked the feeling then he felt something it was a change in the balanced out chakra in the house then he knew what it was then he thought to himself (Sakura's awake.)he walked back into their room he could see she was just waking up he walked over to the bed and kneeled next to Sakura playing with her unusual pink hair her eyes opening slowly she turned on her side to look at Sasuke (a/n just so you know it was her good side not the cut up one k back to the story) she looked at him a smile spread across her face he stroked her cheek softly he leaned closer to the bed and put an elbow next to her stomach when he leaned closer to her he didn't expect it but she put her arm around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss she opened her mouth for him to go inside and he did her roamed around her mouth he roamed every inch it he all ways did she knew by the ways he always urged for her to sleep with him as much as he tried to stop pushing her into things but it was hard for him they broke apart he knew she wanted to now but stopped himself from getting on top of her he knew he defiantly without a doubt hurt her because if her wound so he stopped himself he knew when she was healed he'd get his chance with her and he knew she would enjoy it more if she wasn't in pain so he'd wait she looked at him with sad eyes then she thought to herself (I'm not pretty enough 

strong enough what is it doesn't he even like me anymore? But I know what it is, it's all of them he hated me I'm ugly and I'm not strong enough, I mean look at me I have big ugly green eyes nasty looking pink hair because the fact I'm anorexic ruins my hair sure I manage to keep it kind of healthy but it doesn't look like that, I have scars all over me and my breasts are small who would ever love me maybe I should go back to Sasori I deserve all of that. She sighed in her mind) she was sitting up now looking at her lap then Sasuke Said "Sakura, look at me." He tilted her chin back up to look at him and he said as if reading her mind "Sakura- he sighed looking at her eyes welling up with tears- You're beautiful-"she interrupted him with tears flowing down her face she said to Sasuke "Sasuke I'm not stop telling me that it's not true, not true at all!' she looked back down to her lap Sasuke pulled her close to him and wiped some of the tears running off of her face but it was no use they kept streaming down her face and whispered in her ear "it's not you Sakura, it's your wound. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you and plus you'd be in pain it won't be enjoyable to you. I'm glad you're comfortable enough with me now, but just wait a little longer till you're completely healed.' She hugged around his chest he was being cautious and didn't touch her but he kissed the top of her head and then said "And you are very beautiful even though you're anorexic." she looked up at him he put her arm around her shoulder and said "Don't worry, I want to help you Sakura." She looked back down in her lap and said 'I don't want any help with that." He looked down at her surprised then he said "you need it Sakura." She let go of him and said "I wish you wouldn't have found out, Sasuke I don't want any help I chose to be like this." He looked down at her and smiled "to bad I-I love you way too much to ever lose you Sakura." She looked up into his eyes and hugged him really tight "oh Sasuke I love you too!!" he moved his hand on to her stomach and just realized she only had a revealing black lace bra on he got an idea he moved her off of his lap and walked to a drawer with Sakura's shirts in it he pulled out a random shirt not caring any of her shirts would do he held it up to Sakura and said "Damn it Sakura, this is so small this would fit your 4 year old sister!" and it was true she was that small he wasn't exaggerating she looked up at him and said "Good I'm glad I fit in that!" then he thought (Damn this isn't getting through to her. I know I'll make her put it on this is one of her loose shirts.)He handed the shirt to her and demanded "put it on!" then she said in fear of what he would do if she didn't listen to him she put the shirt on he looked at the shirt hanging loosely off of her he directed her toward the mirror and said "Look Sakura even if your 8 months pregnant you still wouldn't fit in this shirt, I mean you'd just have to go to a size 12 in kids what are you now a damn 7!" he was yelling now but the kids weren't able to hear him she looked at him ashamed and said "10." Then he looked at her and said "what?" and she said "I'm a size 10." He pulled her toward him grabbing her butt he rested his head on her shoulder and said sadly and angry at the same time 'Sakura can't you see it? You really are you're killing yourself. If you did get pregnant you wouldn't even be able to handle it you'd without a doubt die after you had the baby or even when you pushed yourself a little bit past your point which I know you love to do." She looked up at him and said 'Why do you care so much if I got pregnant?" he pulled her closer now he'd have to tell her if he ever wanted her to get better then he said looking into her eyes "Sakura you're strong and beautiful and I love you I want you to help me, (he sighed) I want you to have my kids." She looked into his eyes he was sincere she kissed him "Ok I'll help you, I love you." He looked gratefully into her eyes and said "Thank you and I love you too but you need to get healthy, I see what you eat when you do eat you always eat the smallest amount possible." She nodded and said" ok I'll try." He smiled then looked at the window it was clearly dark outside then he asked her "you want me to help you wrap your wound." She smiled 

then nodded she grabbed the bandages and handed it to Sasuke he kissed her cheek she sat on the bed net to Sasuke she took her shirt off first he wrapped it around her until he got up to her bra she nodded and allowed him to take it off he wasn't surprised it wasn't like he hadn't seen her like this before then she asked him "do you want me t take over now it's pretty hard.' He kissed her cheek and said "I think I can handle it." He wrapped the bandages around her breasts gently she was blushing at first but stopped he got to the top of her breasts where the wound ended the bandages have a medication on them that numbed it completely she didn't feel a thing now he cut the bandage with a kunai being careful not to cut her she tucked the cut off piece around the last loop and tied it so her bandages wouldn't come off he rubbed her breast lightly then looked up at her and asked 'they feel okay(a/n referring to the bandages not her breast he just likes playing around with them)?' she smile and said "yeah.' She hugged him she turned her around in his arms he put one arm under her breasts then she thought (he's obsessed that's ok it feels really good) she melted into is warm grasp then he looked down at her and asked "how does it feel?' she smiled and said "its fine I can't feel it now." He caressed her left breast and he put his other hand on her stomach rubbing it in a circular motion then he thought (I can't wait Sakura I love you soo much and you, your mine now and I'm going to let go of you, not now, not ever. I promise.) He smiled down at her and she moaned leaning into him more "Sasuke that feels good." She looked like she was about to fall asleep in his arms he kissed her forehead still massaging her lightly being careful not to arouse her to much (a/n kk so you know the medicine is making her delusional) he pulled her closer and asked 'Sakura you feel ok?" she got up and ran to the bathroom then he thought (guess not must be the medicine hope she's ok though I'll go check on her.)He got up and walked to the bathroom where she was throwing up in the toilet waiting for her to get up from the toilet he had a towel in his hand and a glass of water in the other she stood up flushed the toilet she grabbed onto the counter puling herself up he handed her the towel and helping her stand up she wiped her mouth with the towel then he handed her the glass of water still helping her balance like a helpless baby she was so important to him he didn't care as long as he got to touch her she swallowed all the water then turned around to brush her teeth he sat and watched her until she was done when she was finished he didn't trust her to walk back by herself or at least that was his excuse he picked her up her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and her head buried into his shoulder his hands supporting her butt and her back he held her close he kissed her neck a few times they walked into their bedroom Sasuke shut the door looking at the clock 12 30 am he laid Sakura down and she looked up at him he was on top of her she wanted it but Sasuke refused her laying down next to her and he remember what she said before he got up to turn the light out got back into the bed and pulled her closely he was laying in his side caressing Sakura's breast gently and circled around her stomach se purred in pleasure he pulled her as close as possible getting a little more but not much rougher with her breast he stayed in the same motion with her stomach he nuzzled into her neck she still didn't have a shirt on just her bandages that covered up all the private areas that she needed to cover up then Sasuke thought (I wish her wound would heal so I could rip these bandages right off her I love it when she's naked next to me she's so beautiful, I can take her panties off though she won't mind it.) so he took his hands off of her breast and her stomach and slid down her short shorts add black matching panties she purred again he threw them over his shoulder he went back to her stomach and breast again doing the exact same thing she moaned as he got a little rougher she leaned against him he pulled her closer and they fell asleep

Sakura woke up the next morning Sasuke wasn't holding her any more she got a little worried she called out sitting up "Sasuke?" she looked around the room then the clock caught her eye 11:59 am she got out of bed threw some underwear on and a short black skirt and went to her drawer and grabbed out a dark purple shirt with a few black bleeding hearts on the back she put dark back eyeliner on surrounding her eyes and purple eye shadow she walked out of the room and called out "Sasuke? Kiki? Jordan?" then Naruto opened her window and jumped in then called out "Sakura you here?" he walked out of the room and saw Sakura in the hall way she turned around and said "Hey Naruto!" She walked over and hugged him then she said "Have you seen Sasuke and my sisters?" he hugged her back and said 'No, why don't you check the basement for your sisters though?" then she looked at him and said "Good idea." They walked down the stairs and there were her little sisters they both ran over and hugged Naruto then Kiki said "Hi Naruto!!" he picked Kiki up and said "How's it going guys?" Sakura watched him and smiled and she said "You guys want to go to the park, maybe Hinata will bring Hanabi." (a/n I know shes like only supposed to be about a year younger then Hinata but I make this and she's 5) then she smiled at Naruto who smiled back and he said "I'll come with you ."then Jordan looked up at Naruto and said to him teasingly "HAHA Naruto has a crush on Hinata!" then Kiki joined in on laughter Naruto was blushing in embarrassment Sakura who was trying to hold back laughing said "It's ok Naruto why don't you call her." He smiled and pulled out his cell phone his wall paper was Hinata he walked up the stairs pressed speed dial number 1 which was obviously Hinata (a/n I know in an earlier chapter I Said he had his arm around her but don't pay attention to that ok good back to the story!) he called Hinata's house and guess who picked up Neji "Hello?" in a bored tone then Naruto thought (Shit shit Shit Neji answered I know.) then Naruto said "hey neji Is Hanabi there?" then Neji said "naruto why the hell would you want to talk to a 5 year old?" and hinata's head shot up when he said Naruto and said to Neji 'Neji can I have the phone please?" neji nodded and said to Naruto "Alright well I'm losing brain cells just talking to you so here's Hinata." He handed Hinata the phone and walked away then Hinata said "H-hello." Then Naruto sighed in relief and said "Thank gosh, Ughh Hinata want to come to the park with me and Sakura were taking her little sisters and I Was wondering if you wanted to come to with your little sister?" Hinata turned completely red but didn't faint and she said "S-sure N-naruto .What time?" he turned red too and said "Well come and pick you up in 20 minutes is that ok?" then she said "y-yes that's fine I-I'll get ready now b-bye." Then he said "bye." Then Sasuke walked in the door and Naruto was standing there then he said "Hey dobe where's Sakura?" then Naruto growled "teme She's downstairs. But you'd better not go down there their talking about going to the park to have…..Fun." he said acting scared Saskue said "Shut up dobe." He walked down the stairs once he got to the bottom of the stairs Kiki ran past sasuke and waved then Jordan ran past him to chasing Kiki and said "Hey Sasuke." Then he walked over to Sakura who was sitting on the couch sat down next to her put his arm around her kissed her cheek and said 'Hey beautiful." She leaned into his side and said "Where'd you go?" he pulled her a little closer and said "Tsunade wanted to see me." Then Sakura smacked her forehead "Damn it!" he looked at her and said "what?" then she sighed 'I have to work the night shift at the hospital!" then Naruto heard what she just said because he was walking down the stairs he asked "Can I still take them to the park? I was really hoping to." Sakura nodded stood up then said with a sigh 'Just make sure to have them back before 11.' Naruto hugged Sakura and said "Thanks!" with that he ran up the stairs he grabbed both of the girl's hands and ran out of the house (a/n were gonna go with Naruto its kind of important to the story that we do.)Hinata was walking out of the house thinking Naruto stood her up 

then she thought (I knew it was too good to be true it was probably a -) her thoughts were cut short by someone running towards her calling out "Hinata, sorry I'm late." Naruto huffed then he looked Hinata up and down then blushed she was wearing a black belly shirt with sleeves pulled down 3 inches from her shoulder and the shirt was low-cut showing of a little bit of cleavage and a short black skirt and Naruto said "you look great!" she blushed then soon after said "Th-thank you Naruto." Then Kiki asked cutely "Naruto can we go to your house and play?" he looked down at her then smiled and said" Sure!" Jordan and Kiki yelled "Yay!' they all walked to Naruto's house which wasn't far from there

They got to Naruto's house a few minutes later the kids were playing on the steps and Hinata was Standing behind Naruto waiting for him to open the door half expecting to see the most unorganized home in the world he opened the door and turned on the light and she saw his house was trashed and she asked him shyly "What Happened here?" knowing he wouldn't have a house this messy he hung his head sighed and said "Not again." She read some of the graphite on the walls saying "_Got to hell fox! And Go fuck yourself! Die you ass hole!"_ there was a broken window obviously where they came in his couch over turned his t.v. smashed his coffee table over turned his Ninja weapons stuck in the wall ceramic plate bits every where his clothes thrown everywhere then he said 'Fifth time this month new record for them.' Hinata turned around quickly and said 'f-fifth time?' a reassuring smile spread onto his face and he scratched the back of his head and said "Yeah, but it's ok I'll just clean it up tomorrow." Then she asked 'N-need any help?" then he shook his head and said "Nah I'll just use shadow clones.'

Kk end woah that was a long chapter 7 pages and 5,328 words exactly!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi welcome to my 10 sasusaku fanfiction story Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Naruto walked into the hospital and went to the front desk to a woman with black hair red glassed blue eyes and a nurse uniform he asked her "Excuse me do you know where Sakura haruno is?" she smiled at him and said the nurse's station here." She handed him a little card that had his face on it Sakura got him one in case he needed her for something he took it gratefully and said "Thank you." He walked in the door and Sakura was the only one in the room looking over something and then turned her attention to Naruto "hey Naruto." She greeted "What do you need?" he sighed and said " I just came to talk." She sensed something was wrong with him she walked over to him and stroked her cheek and asked "What's wrong you look so sad." He smiled at her then said "They messed up my apartment again." Her smile was gone from her and she said "Oh Naruto. You are defiantly staying with me and Sasuke tonight ok then well help you clean up in the morning." He smiled hugged her and said "Thank you, you're a great friend Sakura-chan." She hugged him back and said "if you want you can wait in the waiting room and walk back with me I only have one more thing to take care of." He nodded and walked out a few minutes later tsunade walked and said "ready Sakura?' Sakura nodded and took her shirt off revealing her bandaged abdomen Tsunade healed her wound completely through the bandage and Sakura said "Thank you Tsunade-sensei." Then Tsunade smiled and said "No problem Sakura." with that Tsunade left Sakura put her shirt back on and went out to meet Naruto who stood up and they walked out together

They got to Sasuke and Sakura's house Sakura walked in first and tip-toed past Sasuke who was asleep on the couch she walked over to the T.V and turned it off and said to Naruto quietly "you can stay in the guest room your clothes are still in there." He smiled then nodded and said "thank you." With that he disappeared down the steps Sakura walked over to Sasuke and shook him gently and said "Sasuke wake up." He opened his eyes and smiled at Sakura "hey when did you get home?" he asked pulling her closer she smiled at him and said "I just got home, and Naruto's sleeping over!" he looked at her disappointed and asked "Why?" she looked down in her lap then back up to Sasuke "His apartment got vandalized again. But never mind that." She pulled his hand for him to follow her but he said "I told you not until your healed." She smiled at him and said "I am." he got up and followed her to their room she closed the door and smiled sexily at him she walked over to him and he said demandingly "Take off your shirt." She did what he said and took off her shirt he looked where the wound should be he moved his hand up it sensually and kissed down her neck long story short THEY GOT IT ONNN!!

Ok the next morning Sakura woke up naked on top of Sasuke who was naked too he was awake already he stroked her back she looked up at him he smiled at her he moved his hands to her sides running up and down and back again and Sakura being a medical ninja was able to tell she was pregnant but wasn't completely sure so she would wait before telling Sasuke then she thought (I hope he's okay with it being so early for us. If he isn't then I guess I have to respect his decision and raise it on my own.) he could see she was worried and he asked her "What's the matter?" she had slid off of him he's laying on his back and she was on her side facing him his arm was around her he turned in his side to face her he was stroking her breast then she said "please stop." He stopped and said "I thought you liked that." Then she said "I do but..." then he said "It's ok I understand." He just went back to running his hand down her side then he said "What's the matter." She didn't say anything then he said "You know you can tell me 

anything." She looked over at him "I don't have anything to say." He looked at her and said "you sure?" she smiled at him and said "yeah." she kissed him passionately and got out of the bed and he asked "where are you going." She started getting dressed and she said 'I' m going with Naruto to help him clean up his Apartment." she had her bra and panties already on and he pulled her waist so she landed on top of him he had his hand on his waist and his other and farther up her back he kissed her lips lightly then she said "Come on Sasuke let me go I have to get ready." Then he started tickling her sides she started laughing uncontrollably then she said "Sasuke stop."He stopped and hugged her really tight and said "I love you, you're mine forever Sakura." He hugged her tighter she pushed up against him he loosened up a little and put his hand on her stomach then he thought (I was squeezing her stomach she loves that most of the tim- she must be pregnant that would explain it all! I really hope she is!) He activated his sharingan (a/n I'm making it like the byakugan he can see through thing. DEAL WITH IT.) She yelped and said "no don't get mad-"he rubbed her back soothingly and said "I'm not mad." he looked at her stomach then hugged her again more gently this time and said gently "I can't wait Sakura!"She had a worried look on her face and said "you sure you want to have this baby with me, I mean you could probably find some girl better than me?" he looked at her and said "you may think so but I think I have the best girl in the world I love you. And yes I'm sure." She snuggled into his bare chest and said "I love you too." He let her up and kissed her passionately and said "get dressed." He put on boxers and pants she just needed to put a shirt on now but before she did that she walked over to Sasuke put her hand against his chest and leaned against it and asked "You sure?" tears almost falling from his eyes afraid of his answer he picked her up and wiped her tear that fell down from her eyes and said "I'm sure." He kissed her cheek and picked her up to lay her head on his shoulder he rubbed her back soothingly then he said gently 'Sakura why can't you just believe I love you?" and she said "Other than my brother and sisters nobody ever has." He stroked he back and sat down on the bed "Well that's about to change." He now moved her so she was lying her head on pillows he moved they supported her head her back was laid across his lap and her legs laying at the end of the bed he cradled the back of her head lovingly the other rubbed her bare stomach gently he bent down and kissed her cheek softly and he asked her "If I would have said I didn't want the baby, what would you have done? Gotten an abortion?" she looked up at him and said "No. I would have respected your decision and taken care of it myself." He smiled at her and said "Your gonna be a great mom." He kissed her stomach and continued rubbing it gently she smiled and said out of nowhere "You're not gonna leave me again right? I mean why wouldn't you" she laughed a hurt little laugh and he looked at her stomach wide eyed and then said "No. And why would I." he rubbed her stomach again and he thought (I'm sorry Sakura.) he slid his shirt on and Sakura was about to grab hers and he grabbed her wrist gently and said "You are not wearing that." She sat up and said "fine." She wasn't on his lap anymore she got up and went to her mirror put dark black eyeliner on and dark green eye shadow on to match her shirt that she just picked up due to Sasuke's demands brushed her hair and put it into a high-ponytail he walked behind her and grabbed both of her hips and said "you look so beautiful." she started laughing and said "Sasuke stop! That tickles!" he smiled and stopped then said innocently "Oh you mean this?" and started tickling her again then they heard a knock on their door and said "Can I come in or are you 2 getting freaky in there?" Sasuke stopped and Sakura said "No Naruto you can come in." he walked in the room and said "Sakura you ready?" and then Sasuke said "Yes dobe were ready." Then Sakura said "Ino-pi- ." they heard a knock on the door Sakura went out and opened the door and was greeted with "hey forehead!' and she 

said "Hey Ino-pig!'Naruto and Sasuke walked out and Ino greeted 'Hi Sasuke Hi Naruto!" and after that Sai came to the door and greeted in Sakura's ear "hey ugly.' she turned around and smiled and they wrapped their arms aound each other Sai kissed her cheek and said to Ino "Hey babe." Then turned to naruto and Said "hey dick-less.' He growled then turned to Sasuke and said "what's up?" Sai's hand still around Sakura's waist Sasuke said clenching his fist "Don't touch her." Then sai teased which wasn't a good idea 'Why you ugly's boyfriend?" and Sasuke said "Yes now let go of her." Then sai teased again "It's not like I'm gonna have sex with her." Then Sakura decided to change the subject "So sai this is Sasuke remember you replaced him."

Alright that's pointless so I'm skipping a few months after she got pregnant their going to the doctor's to have her first sonogram their walking Sasuke's arm is around Sakura who's leaning up against him people are looking at them and saying things like "Look how cute they are!" and of course Sasuke's number#1 fan bitch came up to them she lived there now after Orochimaru died Karin came up to them and said to Sasuke "What are you doing with this little whore, I mean look she's pregnant!"then Sasuke was about to say before Kiba and Jenn walked over to them and Jenn felt the need to say after seeing 1 of her best friends being called a whore "look who's talking bitch.' Karin reached out to slap her when Jenn grabbed her throat not even being hard for her she held her up in the air and said "Don't ever call her a whore again got that, now leave!" she said releasing her and she hit the ground everyone was pretty surprised because Jenn Doesn't usually talk much Karin who was still staring at Jenn who bent down to eye level she said "You didn't hear me the first time?!'with that Karin Scrambled to her feet and ran away then Sakura said "You had to hog all the fun." She laughed then Jenn stayed quiet and was back to her old self then they waved and said their goodbyes to their friends and continued their way to the hospital once they were in the hospital Sakura changed into a gown and got into the bed and Sasuke stood next to her holding her hand then Shizune came in with a fake smile on her face she came and stood at the foot of the bed then she took a deep sigh and said "I'm sorry but, It was a miscarriage the baby died and it was a boy." Then Sakura burst out in tears and Shizune said while leaving the room "I'm sorry and just so you know it was nothing either of you 2 did it just wasn't strong enough and died." with that she left Sakura still crying uncontrollably Sasuke wrapped her in his arms and tried to console her rested his head gently on Sakura's then she looked up at him still sniffling she stroked his cheek and said but it was hard him being a wreak himself Sasuke tried to be strong for Sakura's but still let a few tears slip out for his unborn son but thankfully Sakura didn't see because her face was buried in his chest he r "I-I'm sorry Sasuke." He looked back at her and said 'It's not your fault, let's just go home now." She nodded got changed and they left they got home he wouldn't have been surprised if she stayed in bed all day he knew he wanted to just to spend time with her grieving over their loss she was going to make lunch but Sasuke made her stay in bed all day they just ordered pizza after they ate Sakura put one of Sasuke's shirts on none of them had the collar anymore those shirts were more for kids then grown men one of Sasuke's shirts which came mid-thigh on Sakura so she really didn't need pants on Sasuke liked when she put his shirts on he said it was a good look for her Sasuke wanted to have a kid soon too but another half of him wanted to wait but one thing he was glad for out of all of this was her breasts back to the normal size no longer swelling from the milk for he thought she was beautiful the way she was all of her in perfect proportion she sat on the bed next to Sasuke but he thought (I don't want her that far from me!)Sasuke pulled her on top of himself and removed her shirt gently revealing her pink bra and 

panties he pulled up the blankets to her stomach and asked "Hey what was up you being that far from me earlier?" she didn't say a word just leaned into his chest and let him do what he wanted with her body she knew he wanted to fool around a little to try and cheer her up maybe he worked his way up her sides he kissed her neck a few times he ran his hands over her breasts a few times she sighed in relief not being touched like that by him since she got pregnant but he stopped after a few minutes taking his hands off of her he then thought (she probably doesn't like it anymore, she hasn't said anything in a while she's probably mad at me for touching her. His inner sighed) but then she grabbed his wrist gently and set it back on her breast then looked up and said "it's ok." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself she laid her hand on his chest and broke down in tears he stroked her arm soothingly and almost broke down in tears along with her he said "Sakura I love you." He said that in hopes of calming her down then she said "I love you too Sasuke." He hugged her tight then Sakura shivered a little bit and Sasuke grabbed the shirt she was previously wearing handed it to her and said "here put this back on." she smiled at him and said "thank you." She put the shirt back on and a few seconds more of cuddling with Sasuke and Naruto burst through their door and yelled "GUYS GET UP!! THE VILLAGE IS UNDER ATTACK YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES GET READY!" Then he ran out of the room Sasuke and Sakura sprang up and got ready Sasuke just had to strap all of his weapons onto himself Sakura on the other hand had to change then strap everything on herself including medical scrolls put her gloves on then walked over to Sasuke kissed him passionately and said "I love you." And thinking (this may be the last time I see you.) then he said "I love you too." He was thinking the exact same thing they hugged and ran out the door once they got to the fighting grounds there was bodies scattered everywhere both from the leaf and the Akatski (sp?) once Sasuke noticed this what he thought was (She's going to break down any minute seeing all these dead bodies, at least she _used_ to start crying uncontrollably.) but what he awaited never happened she slipped on her gloves and 2 akatski members started running at her Sasuke was about to hit them when he himself was about to be attacked though he kept a close eye on Sakura who's fighting tactics were almost perfect then she said to his Surprise "Sasuke look out!" still keeping in her battle there the man he was currently fighting was about to punch him in the face he moved out of the way with his improved speed then was suddenly behind him he slit his throat with his katana and let him fall to the ground Sakura who was kicking theirs ass's while they yelled out things like "come get some little girl." and the other yelled out "Little bitch!" neither of them held back on her then a 3rd jumped in and Sakura didn't know he came behind her 2 kunai came her way the man came behind her she couldn't move he held a sword to her throat but it didn't stop her she focused chakra to her elbow and jerked it back into his gut he coughed up blood and fell back which was bad the sword slit Sakura's throat but not deep enough she just grazed over it quickly with her hand which was glowing with green chakra then the cut was gone she grabbed out 2 kunais and disappeared they were both looking for her anywhere and saw nothing then they just relized it but it was too late a kunai slashed both of their necks there was nobody else out there now but Sasuke and Sakura or so they thought Sakura ran over to Sasuke and hugged him but it was a fake hug she used this to whispered in his ear 'Sasuke.' And he kissed her and whispered in her ear hugging her "I know." Then Itachi and Kisame came down and Itachi said "How cute. You might want to move little girl." Then he smirked then Zetsu came down and said 'Can I eat her?" then Itachi Said 'No now go away!" then Zetsu left it was only Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke, and Sakura then Itachi Came running at Sasuke and Kisame ran at Sakura

About 45 minutes later Itachi collapsed Sakura was running towards Sasuke

A few weeks later Itachi was awake he now apologized for everything he was awake and well but they still kept him in the hospital and Sakura forgave him he could walk around but he had to stay in the room there were no signs of Sasuke waking up Itachi wanted him to but not as much as Sakura she stayed there every night pumping endless amounts of her chakra into heal him then the next morning Sakura found something with Sasuke she knew what was wrong with him then asked Itachi who was watching T.V she said 'Itachi-san?" he looked up at her and said "Yeah?" then she asked him "Do you want Sasuke to wake up?" he looked at her and said "Well yeah he's my brother." Then she smiled at him and said "good can you keep look out but before you answer if you say yes I need to talk to you." Then he said "ok. What do you need to say?" she sat at the edge of Sasuke's bed and said "I've figured out what's wrong with him, he doesn't have any chakra I know a forbidden jutsu that can give him mine so he'll have the strength to wake up and make a full recovery." His eyes lit up and then he said "Why's it forbidden?" she looked over at Sasuke then back at Itachi and said "There's a slim chance that I'll live but after its complete he'll wake up for sure there's a 100 chance of it, but I need you to do something after I do this jutsu I'll most likely collapse but you can't tell Sasuke what I did say I was in a coma like him and died. Ok?" then he said "you sure you want to do it?" she smiled and looked down at Sasuke then Said to Itachi "There's no doubt in my mind I love him too much for him to die and plus it shouldn't be too hard on him he's probably still mad at me anyways." Itachi looked at his brother and Sakura and said "You're a great person Sakura, why would he be mad?" in Sasuke's mind (You Idiot you heard what she's about to do for you! Wake up you can't let her die! She thinks you're mad at her for the baby!) he tensed up Sakura could feel him and Itachi stood up and pointed at Sauske and yelled 'look Sakura he's waki-, and you don't care at all! Why!" she looked down at Sasuke and said without taking his eyes off of him "It's just muscle spasms." Beep…beep……beep………..beep……………beeeeeeeep they both looked at the heart monitor wide eyed he flat lined she looked at Sasuke she wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing and she said "N-no i-I'm n-not l-letting y-you go too!" a hand grazed her back an she heard someone say "I'm not leaving you." She knew it wasn't Itachi and it couldn't be could it? She looked up at his half-way opened eyes and said "S-sasuke?" itachi watched them in disbelief he walked over to the edge of the bed and said to Sasuke "You have a great girl Sasuke." Sakura looked u and nodded her head saying no then Sasuke came in 'I know plus she's pretty strong and caring but stupid." They looked at him dumbfounded and Itachi walked out into the hall to give them time alone as soon as he was gone Sasuke continued what he was saying 'I can't believe you were going to give up your own life to save me." he sat up and continued 'I can't believe that you'd actually give your own life for mine which would be useless anyways without you." And then his eyes got wide "Wait why was Itachi here?" then Sakura looked into his eyes and said "He said he wanted a chance to apologize and explain why he killed your clan

A few weeks later Sasuke is at home with Sakura and that's it Sakura walked into the living room where Sasuke is sitting watching T.V not enjoying it at all he wants his Sakura she walked over and sat by him on the couch keeping her distance Sasuke pulled her up turned on his side facing the cushion of the couch and he pulled Sakura up and nestled her in between the cushion and himself then he said to her "Stay here." He got up and walked to the door and locked it to make sure no unwanted visitors came in 

he shut the blinds and turned off the T.V then he went back to the couch and laid on top of Sakura Supporting himself with his hand kissing her neck gently he pulled her shirt off and flung it over his shoulder then he sat up unclasping her bra he threw it over his shoulder and continued kissing down her neck then she said "No Sasuke stop." She covered her breasts now with her arm he looked confused and asked "why are you covering up their nothing I haven't seen before?" then he thought (oh I get it she's playing hard to get well I know how to win!)Snakes came down through his sleeves and wrapped around her stomach ad pinned her arms up gently behind her back since he could control how hard they squeezed and he said in her ear "I win." She tried to get loose but the snakes wouldn't let her go he started trailing down her neck again she was still squirming and he said in her ear again "there's no use I've got you now.' then she said "Sasuke stop, you're scarring Me." he went to her ear not looking at her face he said "Good." A snake slithered up her arm slowly Sasuke could feel a change in her breathing he looked up at her and she was crying he pulled the snakes back in and pulled her to sit in his lap she nestled into his chest and said "Sasuke why did you do that I told you that you were scaring me, and I told you I didn't want to in the first place?" he pulled her in more and said "I'm sorry I thought you were playing hard to get, and when you said you were scared I thought you were trying to be cute and innocent." She sniffled and tried covering up her breasts again then he grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch and wrapped it around her and he said "better?" she nodded his left hand kept the blanket closed for her and the other pulled her back to lay down in his arms like a newborn baby she laid back in his arms he pulled her up to his chest away from the spot she'd originally been laying in on his stomach then she said with tears starting to well up in her eyes "It's probably not as fun holding me like this then it would be a newborn baby boy." She started crying and she buried her head in the crook of his neck he rubbed her back soothingly as he usually to when she started to cry he lowered her back down to his lap she wrapped the blanket around her like a towel then she asked Sasuke as she got up she sniffed and asked "D-do you want something to eat?" he smirked at her and pulled her back down into his lap then they heard a really loud bangs on the door then Narto yelled out "hey guys let me in I want to ask you something.' Sasuke was getting up to go get the door when Sakura tugged at his wrist and said to Naruto "Don't you have your key?"then Naruto laughed slightly and said nervously "well you see I uhh-" she walked over and opened the door forgetting she had the blanket wrapped around her and she asked "You ate it again didn't you?" he smiled rubbing the back of his head then Sasuke noticed she only had a blanket wrapped around her it didn't seem to faze her or Naruto in the least Sasuke was jealous about this then he thought (what the hell she doesn't even care that she's half naked in front of Naruto! I'm the only one allowed to see her body! She's mine her body belongs to- he interrupted himself "no she's her own person, I can't think of her like a possession!) Naruto was finishing up explaining then Sasuke's jealousy overcame him and he said "Did you guys like sleep together or something?!" they both looked at Sasuke who looked furious he was clenching his fists then he demanded "Well?!" she looked at Sasuke disappointed and said "why do you think that?" then he said getting more mad "He has a key to our house and you don't even care that he's seeing you half naked!" she looked down and realized that she only had a blanket around her she ran into their room crying she slammed the door then Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "why do you have key to our house anyways?!" Naruto got mad too then yelled "It's your fault I do, If you wouldn't have tried to kill Sakura 3 years ago then maybe she wouldn't have been so freaked to live alone!" Sasuke looked at him surprised and stuttered "Sh-she was afraid of me? I-I wasn't actually going to a-actually k-kill her!" then Naruto was still mad started yelling again 

"What would you think if someone held up a katana to your neck who just almost killed your 3 teammates and you were the only one still conscious, not to mention she was a thin short small girl and you were how you were! You don't even care about her! DAMN IT WHY DOES SHE EVEN LIKE YOU? He slammed the door walking out Sasuke sighed and thought (damn it! I yelled at her AND made her think I was going to kill her and not to mention the other fact that I treated her like crap when they were younger even though I loved her!")He smacked his forehead and said to himself "Damn he's right I'm always a jerk to her!" he walked to his room where Sakura was then he knocked on the door no answer he decided to go in, he came in and shut the door quietly behind him when he saw she was asleep he smiled and walked over to her and got in bed with her and covered her with the blanket he laid above them he moved to the other side of the bed opposite from Sakura he closed his eyes she opened her eyes and moved over to She laid her head on his chest and slipped her arm around his stomach then he said "I thought you'd be mad at me." She looked up at him smiled and said "Why, I'm glad you said something it I wouldn't have noticed." He looked at her surprised and said "But you ran away crying." Then she said "I was just embarrass- Sasuke cut her off "did I really make you afraid to live alone back then?" she looked at the wall and said "N-no." he kissed the top of her head and laughed at how she was trying to spear his feeling and how she's so easy to read then he said "Sakura you're so easy to read." Then she looked up at him questioningly and asked "why didn't you kill me?" he pulled her up to lie on his shoulder then he said "I was never going to, I just wanted to scare you. Guess I did but not the way I wanted to."

The next morning Sasuke woke up he realized Sakura wasn't lying by him he rubbed his eyes yawned and got out of bed to look for Sakura there were 2 places set on the table and they both had food on them one of them had more she came up behind him and hugged around his waist she let him go and he picked her up and kissed her and he said to her "You're in a good mood this morning." She kissed him again and said "well yeah it's someone's birthday today!" he froze up immediately and said "Happy birthday Sakura!" she looked at him like he was stupid and said "Silly, it's your birthday!" he sighed in relief then he looked at her suspiciously and said "I don't want any surprises." She looked at him sadly and said "awww you're no fun. That's ok I have a surprise for you anyways!" he set her down in the counter and put his hands on either sides of her then he said "No surprises-"he got cut off by knocking at the door she kissed him and put 2 other plates down on the table and walked to the door then he heard her call her out "Sasuke come her e please." He walked into the living room and seen Itachi and Sakura standing there smiling he raised his hand and said "hey." Then Itachi waved then he moved out of the way and there was standing Sasuke's mom Sasuke just stood there staring then Itachi and Sakura yelled out at the same time "SURPRIZE!" Sakura walked over to Sasuke and kissed his cheek then he yelled out "What the fuck!!" then (a/n I don't know what her name is so well just call her mom)then mom scolded "hey watch your mouth!" then he yelled out "What kind of sick joke is this?!" then he stormed off into their bedroom then Sakura said "Wait, Sasuke! Then she turned to Itachi and mom and said "I'm sorry there's breakfast in the kitchen help yourselves!" then mom said "thank you." Then she followed Sasuke she walked into their room and saw Sasuke staring at the wall he looked up and Saw Sakura she walked over and sat next to him and rubbed his back gently and kissed him then she told him "I know it's hard to believe, but she's really your mom Sasuke she was with Itachi the whole time." He looked at her and asked "Really?" then she said "of course I don't lie. I love you and happy 20th birthday 

Sasuke!" he kissed her biting her bottom lip for entrance she let him in willingly they laid back on the cushion-y mattress he was about to pull off her shirt when they heard a knocking on the door and mom saying "Are you ok can I come in?" they stooped the kiss and Sasuke got off of her and she stood up and said "yeah." Sasuke's mom waked in Sasuke's arm was around Sakura and she clung onto his side then mom said "awwwwww!" then Itachi walked in and said "hey mom guess what Sakura was gonna do for Sasuke." Their eyes both got wide not knowing what he was gonna tell her they both hoped it wasn't about the baby then his mom turned to Itachi still thinking that both of them never even saw each other naked then Itachi continued" Sakura was going to give up her own li-" then Sakura interrupted and said " wow Itachi you look hungry why don't you go get something to eat in the kitchen!" Itachi ignored her and continued "she was going to give up her own life just to save Sasuke!" then Sasuke looked proud of Sakura and said "Yep!" the mom just looked dumbstruck then she asked frantically "Why what happened ?! Are both of you ok?!" then sakura said to Itachi and Sasuke "You guys do know if I would have used that jutsu I could have lived still right? And don't say anything to Tsunade She'll kill me if she ever found out I was about to use a forbidden jutsu! Oh and Sasuke I have to work the night shift again tonight." then mom came in and said "What happened why did you almost have to use a forbidden jutsu? And what kind of ninja are you?!" then Sasuke started Explaining "She's a medic ninja. The village got attacked and Sakura will explain it from there I can't remember." Then Sakura picked up "after he fought he blacked out and went into a coma for 3 weeks and 2 days. He ran out of chakra so I was going to use a jutsu that would give him all my chakra so he would have the energy to wake up and make a full recovery but I would most likely die. But then me and Itachi thought he died he flat lined then he came back out of nowhere! Oh and Sasuke thank Itachi for half of that he was going to stand lookout for me and then tell you the lie I made up about my death." Then Sasuke asked "why did you tell him to tell me that I would have felt just as worse." Then mom jumped in and asked "what was the lie?" then Itachi said "After he woke up she wanted me to tell him that she died in battle instead of using a forbidden jutsu just to keep him alive." Then mom ran over and hugged Sasuke and Sakura both and then Said "Are you guys okay?! Then they all heard a knock on the door Sakura went out to answer it at the door was Naruto then he said in a serious tone Sakura call Sasuke in here I have news." Then Sakura said ok come in." then Itachi Sasuke and mom came walking out and Naruto said "Teme Sakura,I have great news…….!

End of chap wow this one is even longer 8 pages and 6179 words


	11. Chapter 11

Ok welcome to sasusaku fanfic 11 disclaimer I do not own naruto

"I'm gonna be hokage!! Happy 20th teme!" and then Kiki and Jordan ran into the house and saw Naruto and jumped on top of him in a doggy pile and mom asked with a smile "who are these 2 cute little kids ." then Sasuke said in a serious tone "these are our kids." Mom almost fainted and then he said "you know I was kidding right?!" then Sakura said "Mrs. Uchiha these are my little sisters Kiki and Jordan."

K a few hours later everyone left Ricky took Kiki and Jordan back to his house Sakura and Sasuke are on the couch talking and Sakura asked snuggling into Sasuke's chest "do you think we should start trying again?" (a/ n for you slow people she means trying to have a baby) he put his arms around her they were both completely comfortable talking about this then he said "don't you think we should get a bigger place before we have kids." Then she said "yeah, you think we should start looking for a house?" then he said "we don't need to we can always move to where I used to live, I mean I know it s big enough." Then she said "that's a good idea." Pushing her head farther into his chest gently she kissed his lips gently before getting up then he asked "where are you going?" she pulled his hand and said" remember that lake we all used to go to when we were younger lets go there!" he stood up and smiled at her he towered over her smiling for a few seconds he picked her up again they looked into each other's eyes then Sakura said "I love you." He caressed her cheek and said "I love you too." They walked out the door holding hands they walked to the lake together they sat under a tree nobody was around not one person Sakura was sitting in Sasuke's lap his hands around her waist holding onto her hands that were crossed in front of her then Sasuke picked her up bridal style and she said "Sasuke what are you doing?" he smirked at her and jumped into the lake she clung to Sasuke's chest he held her up with one hands and rubbed his chin like he was thinking and he said "oh yeah I forgot you can't swim can you. Well that's ok I got you." He picked her up so her hands were around his neck now and he leaned into the water then she said "thank you!" then he said "you know you look really beautiful when you're all wet." Then she said "aww thank you Sasuke!" she kissed him but it turned into more then she originally expected it to but she was fine with it so was he just when he thought the day was going completely perfect he got his mom back he turned 20 he had the best girlfriend his best friend is going to be the new hokage they were still kissing when they heard a voice calling out Sasuke's name it was a girl she was calling out "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" they broke the kiss and he said "Damn it what now!" then Karin came up to the lake out of breath then he yelled fiercely "WHAT DO YOU WANT KARIN!?" then she said "I just wanted to see MY- as soon as she said this she glared at Sakura-Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke held on to Sakura's waist making sure she was above the water until she could stand he would still keep his arm around her they sat down on the sandy bank of the lake she put her arms around Sasuke pretty much ignoring Karin until she yelled at Sakura "GET YOUR Slutty HANdS OFF MY SASUKE-KUN!! OH AND LOOK BEING THE LITTLE SLUT YOU ARE YOU HAD AND ABORTION!!" this pissed Sasuke off he stood up towering over Karin he yelled which was rare for him" LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Karin hugged him and said 'aww but Sasuke-kun." Just the Juugo came running up the path then he said to Karin "Karin get off of him before you get yourself killed!" then Karin replied back "nah Sasuke-kun would never hurt me! Right Sasuke-kun?" he pushed her backward and she went flying and hit into a tree both Juugo and Sakura went running over to her then Sasuke asked "sakura what are you doing?" 

then she smiled and said "I just want to check if she's dead! Sasuke shrugged he stood there he was a great distance from the tree and Sakura whispered to Juugo "Is everything ready?" then Juugo whispered back "yep come back in 20 minutes!" then Sakura whispered "Great, thanks I can't wait to see the look on his face!" then Sakura yelled back to Sasuke 'She's not dead!" she said disappointedly and Juugo left she walked back over to Sasuke and laid against his chest again he laid back in the sand with her close to being on top of him they were looking up at the stars she snuggled into his side he had his arm around her then she suddenly said "we should go back home it's getting late Sasuke." He looked down at her and moved her on top of him and pulled her into a deep loving kiss it was passionate rough gentle heated it was every-thing the best kiss ever to both of them they loved it they never wanted to stop but as they say all good things must come to an end she caressed her cheek and said "Sasuke that felt great!" he smiled at her and said "I know." She got off the top of Sasuke and said "let's go home it's starting to get cold out here." She shivered a little he stood up and reached out a hand to help her up and she took it Sasuke put his arm around her waist and she grabbed on to his chest softly and they started walking home still dripping wet they got to the door step and turned the key signaling to the people inside they were back they opened the door and turned on the light and a whole crap load of people jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!!" then Sasuke yelled "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sakura started laughing and said "happy birthday Sasuke!" he couldn't believe it everyone was there all his friends from when he was with Orochimaru Tsunade was there as well as Jiriya Shizune Itachi his mom Hinata Neji Naruto Kiba Akamaru Jenn Shino Tenten Kakashi Anko Lee Gai Kureni Asuma Ino Shikamaru Temari Garra Kankuro Choji Sai every one Tsunade who was drunk already was talking to jiriya about helping him with research and Kabuto and many many more people And the best gift to him of all a KNOCKED OUT KARIN NOWHERE NEAR HIM!! 4 hours past only their good friends were there Including Anko (kakashi's gf) Kakashi Hinata (naruto's gf) Naruto Jenn (kiba's gf) Kiba akamaru Garra (he's actually great friends with Sasuke ) Tenten (neji's gf)neji temari (shikamaru's gf)shikamare Ino (Sai's gf Sasuke wasn't thrilled with him staying) sai Itachi and all of Sasuke's friends from Orochimaru Itachi was talking to jenn who was setting him up on a blind date with her friend Asia Kiba Made sure nothing was happening Kiba was standing in the middle of them and jenn said to kiba "Kiba….." everyone was in a circle playing spin the bottle everytime the bottle would land on Sakura or she spun it Sasuke would give them a death glare at the beginning of the game they made a rule saying it had to be at least 20 seconds and there had to be tongue Sai had just spun it and of course it landed on Sakura after 20 seconds Sasuke pulled her back being that she was drunk her and Tsunade were doing shots Tsunade passed out since she was already drunk before the game Then Sakura spun the bottle she had to kiss Kakashi and again after 20 seconds Sasuke pulled her back but this time he said "She's done playing ." music was playing the song that was on now was jumper by third eye blind then Ino said "I'll drain the achohal from her system then Sasuke said "Thank Kami!" he lead Sakura to their bedroom making sure she wouldn't fall and Ino followed a few minutes later they came back out with a completely sobered Sakura she was still woozy Sasuke balancing her out they continued playing spin the bottle Sasuke and Sakura went over to his from orochimaru including Kabuto Juugo Seuigetsu kimimarro and Garra who was there to for no particular reason and someone who wasn't exactly missed Karin they walked over to them in the corner and started talking Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap of course then they heard a knock on the door Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek and went to answer it then Kabuto said "She's nice." Then Seuigetsu said "so when you gonna kill her ?" then Juugo said "Don't say that about Sakura she's 

very nice!" then Kimimarro said "Hey you guys want to have fun?" this caught all of their attention expessially Sasuke's Karin was at the door she pushed pass Sakura and walked over to Sasuke she covered his eyes all the guys muffled their laughter they knew he thought it was Sakura he pulled her into his lap and kissed her tongue and all he noticed she didn't taste like liquor like she should have so he opened his eyes and saw Karin kissing him Sasuke jumped back and Started coughing and +click+ Sakura took a picture and said while laughing "That's a keeper right Sasuke." Showing him the picture of him coughing with a dumbass look on his face all of his friends bursts out in laughter then Karin Crawled over to him and said"Oh no are you ok Sasuke-kun?!" Snakes started coming out from his sleeves and pulled Sakura into his lap and he said to Karin "Now I am!" then Kabuto said while laughing his ass off "Who am I?!" making the same stupid face as Sasuke in the picture then Kimimarro said "I know I know !! SASUKE!!" then Sakura started laughing the only ones who weren't were Sasuke and Karin Sasuke got up and said "I'm going to get a drink you coming Sakura?" she nodded and walked away with him they walked into their bedroom instead of getting a drink he closed the door behind him and started kissing Sakura passionately an once they broke apart Sasuke said "you are so much more enjoyable!!" she giggled and kissed him again

A few hours later after the party is over and cleaned up Sasuke and Sakura go into bed Sasuke pinned Sakura against the wall and Sakura asked "Sasuke what are you doing?" then Sasuke said kissing her neck "What does it look like?" he brought his lips up to Sakura's he let Sakura's hands go and she wrapped her hands around his neck still kissing Sakura and Sasuke backed towards the bed once they got to the bed Sakura laid down on it and Sasuke was still on top of her holding himself up he unzipped her shirt not breaking the kiss he started at her neck and ran his hand down to the bottom of her stomach and pulled down her skirt then they broke the kiss then Sakura said "This isn't fair!" he looked at her and said "What?" she pulled his shirt over his head and said "Now it is !" he smiled at her and started kissing her neck she moaned and pulled him back up to kiss her then he said laying small kisses on her lips "Your underwear is cute ." then he unlatched her bra she blushed he started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck leading to her breasts which lead to her stomach then she thought (oh god I'm really wet I hope he doesn't say anything about it oh he won't I know it. Right?)He pulled down her panties and thought to himself (She must be really turned on she so damn wet! I probably shouldn't say anything I might embarrass her.) after their fun Sasuke laid next to Sakura anxiously who was checking to see if she was pregnant yet green chakra laced over her fingers and she looked up at him disappointedly and said "Not yet." Then sighed then he said "It's ok guess we'll just try again Tomorrow." She looked at him and smiled he laid down and pulled her on top of him she kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep actually Sakura wasn't asleep she sat up trying not to wake up Sasuke she grabbed a blanket it was a pretty small blanket but it covered her she walked over to the window and leaned on the window sill looking up at the night sky she sighed softly Sasuke turned over quietly too look at her then he thought (I wonder if something's wrong I'll go see.) Sasuke got up from the bed without her noticing and slid on a pair of his boxers she still didn't notice he walked over to her grabbed around her waist softly and leaned his head on her shoulder then he asked "whats the matter you have a nightmare?" she leaned back into his soft body he moved his hand up to around her breast and kept the other securely around her waist then she sighed then she said "No." then he said "just not tired?" she said "No." then he asked "You mad at me?" she put her hands on his arms and 

stroked them and said "No. I'm going to get some asprine." He kissed her cheek and said "I'll get it."he walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle out and walked back to Sakura and handed it to her then she kissed his cheek and said "Thank you." He hugged her tightly to himself she buried her face into his chest he let her go and she opened the bottle and took out at least 5 pills Sasuke saw this an just figured she was tired and didn't notice it he took four out of her hand and put them back into the bottle she looked down at her hand and swallowed the pill he screwed the cap back on the bottle and set it on the nightstand then he asked/demanded her "I'm serious Sakura what's the matter!" he pulled her closer then she simply said "Nothing." She leaned against him gently he looked down at her she was pale he put his hand on her forehead then he kissed it and wondered (how'd she get such a bad fever so quickly?) he looked down at her then noticed her cheeks were pinker then usual he leaned up against the heads bored still holding her in his arms she fell asleep lying against his chest her hand next to her head resting on his chest then he said to himself admiring his girlfriend sleeping on his chest "you're so beautiful." He watched her sleep breathe in and out he pulled the comforter up and wrapped it around her naked body then Sasuke noticed his curse seal activate it's self _again_ he sigh and since he was now able to control it perfectly he suppressed it he ran his hand down Sakura's left side since her right side was leaning on him he ran his hand from Sakura's shoulder pasts her breasts and Stomach down her him and down her thigh to her knee and back up again he noticed she got a little warmer her fever rose he decided to wake her up and see if she wanted to get in a cool bath to maybe lower her fever he nudged her gently and said quietly "Hey beautiful wake up." She moved a little bit then opened her eyes and looked up at Sasuke and smiled weakly he picked her up through the blanket over her that she originally wrapped around herself to keep her from getting cold on the walk to the bathroom then Sakura asked him "where are we going?" he looked at her and smirked then said "You had a fever so I'm taking you to get a cool bath." She snuggled I to him and said "Thank you Sasuke." Then he said closing the door "No problem." He walked down the stairs and into the bathroom he set Sakura down on the counter he turned the water on and walked out if the bathroom and looked at the clock it read 1:00 am then he thought to himself (Jeeze its 1 am oh well if it's going to help her I guess.) he walked back into the bathroom Sakura looked worse than ever completely drained paler leaned against the wall her cheeks pinker then her hair she looked like she barley even had the strength to stand he walked over to her and stroked her cheek gently which was really warm she barley smiled he picked her up and sat her in the cool bath water then she said weakly" Th-thanks Sasuke." He sat on the edge of the tub and watched her then said "Oi Sakura you don't look, good you want to get out?" (a/n I forgot to say it it's about 45 minutes later)she smiled at him weakly she stood up and Sasuke handed her a towel and held onto her waist as she stepped out of the tub making sure she didn't fall Sasuke said "You want me to carry you?" she smiled and said "N-no I'm fine." He smiled at her and grabbed around her waist and picked her up and said jokingly "too bad." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek he carried her back up the stairs and into their room Sasuke handed her one of his shirts she put it on and laid on top of Sasuke who clutched her tightly to himself she sighed and fell asleep In his strong arms the next morning they heard a knock on the door Sasuke went and answered the door then an ANBU said "Uchiha Sasuke you are requested at lady Hokage's office along with Haruno Sakura. Good day." With that he left in a puff of green smoke then he closed the door and went to wake Sakura up he shook her gently and said "Hey beautiful wake up." She opened her eyes and smiled at Sasuke "Good moring." He kissed her forehead and said "You feeling any better?" she pulled him down to lay on top of her and she said "Yes. Thank you!" then he 

said "Good we have a mission, we have to get ready." They got dressed and went to Tsunade's office Sakura knocked on the door and Tsunade yelled out "Come in!"they walked in and seen the rest of the rookie 9 and Lee Neji and Tenten and Jenn Sai as well then Tsunade threw a scroll at Sakura and said 'Sakura lead the squad with the kounichis and Sasuke Shinobi now leave and get ready!" everybody walked out of the office Sakura rubbed her temples after reading the temples and said to the kounichis "Don't forget to bring your slutty clothes." All of the Guys looked at their girlfriends who just looked at the ground and sighed everybody split up and went back to their houses and Sasuke asked Sakura "Why'd you say bring your slutty clothes it's not like were allowed to sleep together on the mission?" She just looked at the ground and said "Yep your right, we have to get a group of men to think were lost and then after we get the information we kill them. And it's supposed to be easier to get them to give you information if we dress like sluts and make them believe we want to sleep with them." His eyes widened and he said "I don't think so there is no way you're doing that!" they got back to their house and she didn't Say anything to him they were getting dressed Sakura put on a black bra and a fishnet shirt over it which allowed you to see all of her body and a Short and I mean SHORT Skirt then Sasuke yelled " There's no way you're Wearing that for anyone but me!" then she said "Well it's not Like I have a choice!" and she walked over to him and hugged him and said "Don't worry it's not like they'll live to do anything." Then he said "I don't care, I don't want them to see you like that! And I don't want them touching you in any way!" then he picked her up and said "You're mine!" she giggled a little bit and said "Sasuke it's not like I want to do this and I'm sure Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru don't want their girlfriends to do it either!" then Sasuke Squeezed her tight and said "Fine! But if any of them touch you I don't give a damn if you got information or not I'm killing them!" she giggled and said "ok Thank you Sasuke!" then he smiled and said "No problem." He looked at her again and said "I still don't like this." She smiled at him and said "I know." He let her down and she put her Anbu uniform on over the slutty clothes and he smiled at her and said "That's much better." She smiled at him they packed their bags and went to the front gates where all the guys were arguing with their girlfriends about running around in their slutty clothes then Sakura yelled "Enough!!" everybody looked at her and then she said to the girls "Alright you guys got your slutty clothes on?" they all nodded ashamed Kiba growled Naruto yelled "I don't want her running around like that I seen what she's wearing!" then they all started arguing then Sasuke yelled "shut up and let's get this over with guys! None of want to see our girlfriends like this but to bad deal with it!"

Ok lets skip some time here the girls are at the camp asking questions innocently they are in their slutty clothes the guys are watching them in trees random guys are touching their faces grabbing their asses and running their hands up their thighs especially Sakura who mastered the art of seduction even taught a class on it a few times Sasuke was starting to get pissed along with the other guys then a guy came up to Sakura he seemed to be the leader he punched her hard in the stomach she coughed up blood and fell to her knees and she saw Ino about to give the signal she staggered up from the ground and said "Ino." Ino stopped all the guys were wondering why she stopped Ino Sasuke was about to jump out of the tree and rip the guy to shreds but naruto grabbed his arm and said into his ear "why did she call her off?"Sasuke shrugged and motioned for all the guys to get ready Then Sakura said to the man with blood running down her mouth "Problem Sasori?" the man looked at her then said "Smart Sakura." He smirked all the girls knew what Sasori did to her then he turned back into Sasori and then she said 

"Kisame nice to see you again ah as well as you Deidara." Then they turned back into their original form Ino gave the signal without Sakura wanting her to then She yelled "INO!!" but it was too late all the guys were already over there standing behind their girlfriends (a/n oh and Sai is there forgot to mention it) Then Sasori ran at Sakura who slipped on some gloves and punched the ground which he dodged Hinata and Naruto started fighting Deidara Neji Tenten started fighting Kisame Then Sasuke appeared behind Sasori and said in his ear "This is for ever hurting **MY** Sakura." He slit his throat so deep his head almost fell off Sasuke let his body fall to the ground Sakura hit the ground with her fist once again sending a tidal wave of rocks flying everywhere and she made a dome around her friends making sure none of them got hurt but there's a flaw to this Jutsu she can't be in there along with them everybody inside the dome Hinata yelled being her bestfriend "Damn it Sakura!!" after the huge tidal wave was over the dome formed back into dirt Sasuke had no idea what was going on then he asked Hinata "Whats going on?" then Hinata said "She may be dead we have to find her!" then Sakura was right behind the sad looking group who were looking for her everywhere She said "You guys really do underestimate me too much.' She had a smirk on her face then Naruto yelled out " Damn it Sakura be quiet were trying to find you!" every one stared at clueless Naruto who was still looking for her body then Sakura said to everybody "You guys ok?" she had her arms crossed over her chest then she glared at Ino and said "You know everyone would have been a lot safer if you hadn't of given the signal." Ino looked down ashamed and said "Sorry.' Then Sakura said "Oh well every ones fine except Naruto." Then she turned to Sasuke and asked him 'Did he get hit on the head with something he's still looking for me." Sasuke was shocked that she could do that she walked over and hugged Sasuke and asked "you get hit with something?" he smiled at her wrapped her arms around her and said "Nah I'm good." Then she said "It's getting late should we continue through the night or rest here?"then he said "I think we should rest here." She turned around and said "Naruto can you come here please?" he walked over to Sakura and said "Hey there you are!" they all anime sweatdropped and Sakura said "Yeah. Did you did you happen to get hit with something?" he looked at her and said "no!" she rubbed her tempels and Hinata came over and said to Naruto "I think you need some sleep." He nodded they all started making a camp each couple had their own tent except for those who had yet to find a girlfriend or boyfriend once they were all done the stuff they needed to do so everyone went to sleep leaving of course the 2 leaders of the mission Sasuke and Sakura they were leaning on a log near the campfire Sasuke had his arm around Sakura they both heard a slight little meow! They both jumped up and they saw 2 small piercing yellow eyes Sakura got out of Sasuke's grip and she walked over to the obvious Panther cub she petted it a few times and it jumped into her arms she picked it up and walked over to Sasuke with a smile on her face and said "Look how cute Sasuke!" he smiled at her and pulled her up against him careful not to crush the cub in her hands and kissed her then said in her ear softly "Yes. You are." She smiled at him and said with a giggle "Sasuke!" remember their whispering right now the cub jumped out of her hands and rubbed against her pant leg then scampered off looking back every so often to see if the pink haired woman was following her which she was then they reached a bloody panther that was obviously the mom then there was 2 other cubs laying next to it whimpering slightly then she looked at them sadly and said quietly petting them "must have been your mommy huh?" the three looked up sadly as if understanding her then she said a little more cheerfully "Well that's ok well give her a proper burial and I'll take you home to live with me my boyfriend and my sisters!" they all seemed to like the plan they all jumped on her playfully and licked her she dug a hole putting the mother panther inside then filled it up 

with dirt then putting some rocks on it to show it was a burial she picked up all of the cubs then walked to the lake to get them some fish which they ate gratefully and drank water then walked back to the camp the three cubs in her gentle arms 2 laid sleeping the other sitting in the middle looking wearily she walked back and saw Sasuke looking at her nodding his head back in fourth like saying I-knew –you-wuold-do-this-your-so-prdictable he immedeatly knew when she walked back with them they were gonna be their new roommates and she walked up to him and said quietly "Sorry Sasuke I couldn't help it their mother died." He smiled at her and said taking one of the cubs in his arms softly "It's alright I guess." They both sat down leaning on the log once again with the cubs lying snuggled up in her lap and she pet their heads gently and said to Sasuke "their sooo cute don't you think?" he answered the question with his unusual grunt "Hn." Well it wasn't unusual but to Sakura it was he hadn't answered her like that since he got back she lied the cubs on the ground next to Sasuke and walked into their tent and came back out with her blanket and sat back down next to Sasuke and wrapped all three of the little cubs in the blanket he smiled at her lovingness then he thought (She's gonna be a great mother.) she placed them back in her lap and laid against Sasuke who put his arm around her tightly she leaned her head into his chest and stroked the cubs lightly yet lovingly the next morning Hinata was the first to wake up knowing Sakura and Sasuke were up all night she imeadietly saw the three cubs lying in her closest friends lap she walked over and sat next to Sakura then she asked "Sakura why do you have three panther cubs?" she smiled at her and said "Their mother got killed so me and Sasuke are going to take care of them now. You want to hold one?" she smiled and nodded Sakura picked the one awake one up who looked scared Hinata got closer to the little cub and held her hands out for him to jump in he sniffed her a few times then licked her hand and walked over and sat in her lap she stroked its head softly then Naruto came out stretching and sat next to Hinata and still didn't notice she had a little ball of fur in her lap until she held it up cradling it close to her breasts where Naruto was staring apparently pervy-sage rubbed off on him a bit he smiled and said to Hinata rubbing the back of his head " Cool!" then she said still staring down at the cub "Yep Sakura and Sasuke are gonna adopt him." Then Naruto burst out laughing and started rolling around on the ground laughing "T-teme actually care about something that's priceless there's no way!" then Sasuke started to get mad and said "Dobe if you had a dog it would be sitting next to you and you wouldn't have any idea where it was!" then he got up and said still laughing "At least I wouldn't ignore it! Or try to kill it like you did to Sakura here!" He looked down clenching his fists HInata handed the cub back to Sakura and said to Naruto "umm there's a lake back there why don't we go for a swim Naruto?" then he said "Ok later guys!" they walked away before whispering in to Sasuke and Sakura" sorry I'm pretty sure he got hit with a rock yesterday." All of the cubs were awake and jumping on top of Sasuke and Sakura Sakura gave Sasuke a kiss and said "I'm going to feed them there's tomatos and stuff in my bag if you want it." He smiled at her and said "Be careful." She smiled at him gathered the cubs in her arms and disappeared in a puff of smoke when she was at the lake she sat down by the water side and caught 3 fish easily she washed them off and cut them into small pieces and the three cubs ate them quickly and they seemed like they wanted more so she caught three more and cut them up again then she noticed a chakra signature she pulled out a kunai then she saw Sasuke walking through the bushed he said "Geeze calm down it's just me." She sighed and sat back down next to the kittens he walked over and sat next to her all the cats finished and walked slowly to the lake to get a drink she watched them as soon as they were done they walked back to camp everyone packed up their things making sure there was enough room for all three kittens to fit inside the bag she 

put the blanket under them so they had something soft to lay on she put each in one by one they sat obediently seeming to like being nestled in everyone was leaving and about an hour later they all got back to Konahoa they tried to give a mission report but Tsunade was passed out on her desk so they all just went home Sakura was excited to get home she wanted to play with the small cubs when they got back inside Sasuke sat on the couch and was watching T.V and Sakura was on the floor playing around with the cubs he wasn't actually watching the T.V he was actually admiring how cute she was, she sat the kittens on the foot of their bed and changed into a black and white sports bra and short black shorts and Sasuke went to go see his mom to reassure her their mission was fine because she kept calling and calling and calling after she started doing push-ups on the floor of course is when the cubs decided to come out and jump on her back since she didn't want to lose count she just let them stay there after 1000 push-ups she started curl-ups 50 of them then she decided to end with another 1000 push-ups and then Sasuke comes in but not alone he has his mom with him and all she had on was Short Shorts and a black and white sports bra on she didn't notice it wasn't just Sasuke at first and she said "Hey Sasuke." Then he said "Hey Sakura you almost done?" then she said "Yeah about 5 more why." Then Sasuke's mom came in and said "hello!" Sakura's face turned completely red then Sasuke's mom said looking at her back "Oh my gosh what happened Sakura?!" then Sasuke and Sakura thought at the same time (Oh crap!)then Sakura stammered after standing up"oh…uh…just a bit of misfortune I guess." Then she walked over to Sakura and said "Some misfortune what was this misfortune?" then she turned to Sasuke and asked angrily "Did you do this?" then Sasuke yelled"NO of course I didn't do it!" Sakura walked over and grabbed her shirt from its place on the chair and put it on then one of the 3 panthers came running out of their room and Sasuke's mom asked "When did you get cats their cute?!" then Sakura said to Sasuke "See I told you they were cute." He smirked and said "Hn." Then Sakura said to his mom "I found them on a mission the mother panther died and now me and Sasuke are taking care of them." Then his mom said "Panthers? Sasuke take care of them?" then she bursts out laughing and said to Sasuke "I remember when you had that puppy for a week and you didn't even watch it, it ran away!" then he said "Oh come on I was 5!" Sakura was giggling then they heard a k nock on the door and guess who it was that's right Karin then she yelled at Sakura "HEY SLUT!!"then Sasuke's mom said to Sasuke "who's that why is she so mean to Sakura?" then Sasuke said "Just watch." Sasuke walked over and leaned on the wall behind Sakura and Karin pushed pass her and yelled grabbing onto Sasuke "Sasuke-kun!! I missed you so much!! What are you still doing with the whore?!" Anime veins popped out of Sasuke and Sasuke's heads Sasuke's mom just watched holding one of the cubs then Sasuke said threateningly "Karin let go of me NOW!" Sakura grabbed Karin's shoulder and pumped endless red Chakra inside her and Karin fell to the ground and said "what did you do to me!!" Sakura smirked as Karin glared at her questioningly then Sakura said "Just a little trick a friend thought me." Sasuke and his mom just sat and watched not knowing what was going on Sakura made a few hand signs and Karin stood up then struggled to ask "W-what is going on?!"Sakura made another hand sign and Karin held a kunai up to her throat touching her skin yet not breaking it then Sakura said "Go home before I kill you!" she released the jutsu and Karin ran to the door cowardly they all watched her Sakura closed the door to Sasuke "Hard to believe she hasn't been killed yet huh?" then the phone rang it was her brother telling her he needed to go on a mission and that he was bringing her sisters over soon and once again they heard a knocking on the door this time Sasuke answered it and it was an ANBU and he said "Uchiha Sasuke you are needed at Lady Tsunade's office." With that he vanished Sasuke closed the door and said to Sakura 

"Sakura I'll be back later I have to go see Tsunade." Then he said to his mom "See ya mom." With that Sasuke left in a puff of smoke and after Sasuke's mom said bye to Sakura she left then Sakura played with the cubs for a little while then they fell asleep on her stomach and she fell asleep on the couch then Sasuke opened the door and walked in he closed the door behind him silently he kneeled next to Sakura on the couch stroked her hair a few times kissed her forehead she opened her eyes slowly and oicked her hand up and lied it on his cheek he smirked at her and she asked "What did Tsunade have to say?" then he said "Oh I have a mission I'll be gone for a few weeks." Then she said "Oh for how long?" then he said "6 weeks." Then she said "A month and a half?!" they both are whispering thought you'd like to know then she asked "When do you have to leave?" then he said "Next week." She laid the 3 kittens next to her without waking them up then she sat up he stood up and she stood up next to them and they walked to their room she changed into a red silk short strapless night-gown then he said "Oh come on your sisters are in the next room!" he said it quietly she looked at him confused and said "yeah so?" then he said "Don't you think we'll wake them up?" she looked at him even more confused "No." he looked at her and said surprisingly "really?" then she realized she was wearing her night-gown she walked over and sat on his lap and said In his ear "I wasn't thinking that." She smiled at him he kissed her softly after the kiss she said "though if you want to we wouldn't wake them up if we went to the basement." he smiled at her and said "Okay." She smiled at him they both went downstairs shut the door and locked it 20 minutes later they both came back up and went back to their room both of them fell asleep immediately after lying down the next morning Sakura woke up changed because she couldn't wear her night-gown In front of anyone but Sasuke who was still asleep along with Kiki and Jordan Sakura made breakfast quietly the cubs were up with her she made them three fish and cut them up and put them in 3 bowls on the floor along with 3 bowls of water after they ate the fish she bent down to get the bowls then she felt something smack her ass lightly once she stood up and saw Sasuke then she said "Morning Sasuke." He grabbed her waist softly and said into her ear "what happened to the night-gown?" then he smirked she smiled and said "Yeah 4 year olds and 5 year olds love to see their older sisters in a nighty." Then he said "Maybe not them, but I do." Then she said "You want some breakfast?" then he said still holding onto her waist "Nah I'm good." They started kissing Kiki and Jordan walked into the room and Jordan said loudly "Kids in the room!" they both stopped Sasuke realized his hand was on her ass he took it off immediately Sakura turned around and started making 2 plates for them and sat them down on the table and the 2 girls sat down and started eating and Sakura and Sasuke walked to their room Sasuke pinned her to the closed door and they started making out for a few minutes after that they got changed and walked back out of the room where the kids were just finishing breakfast when they did Sakura said to them "Go get dressed."

Kk the end of a long long story till next time bye bye


	12. Chapter 12

Hey welcome Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto ok Sasuke 2 years have passed Sasuke and Sakura Have a 3 year old daughter that looks exactly like Sakura her name is Jade because of her eyes Sasuke had to leave when she was turning 1 year old but is now coming back to his family after a long mission ok let's get into the story now Jade, Kiki ,and Jordan are all asleep in their own beds well 1 crib but you got the point but Sakura is sitting in her bed with her knees up to her chest and her face in her hands crying over how Sasuke hasn't sent her a letter in 3 weeks he which he usually does every week telling her how much he misses and loves her Sasuke is on his way back to the village then he thought (I can't wait to get home and see my girlfriend and my daughter I wonder what Jade looks like now bet she looks just like Sakura." The next morning everyone is awake including the Panther cubs who now go by the name of Mai, Tuck, and Socks (because she has grey paws) they are now ninja tools like Akamaru but are loved and there are 2 girls and 1 boy (Tuck) Sakura is holding Jade while she makes breakfast like she usually does everyone sits down and eats and a few hours later Jade is taking a nap and Kiki and Jordan are at the Academy and there's a knock on the door then she said to herself with a sigh "Oh Kiki Jordan what did you 2 do now?" she opens the door to be welcomed in a warm embrace then she realizes it's Sasuke wraps her arms around him and said "Sasuke! I missed you!" then he said "I missed you guys to!" they walked into the house after doing some catching up Sasuke asked "so where's Jade at I hadn't seen her since her 1st birthday." She smiled at him and said "She's taking a nap but I don't think she would be too mad If her daddy woke her up." They both walked to their room where she was laying in the middle of all 3 full grown panthers they smiled and walked over to the bed he picked her up gently and all 3 of the panthers realizing she was gone turned their head then they saw Sakura and laid back down and the little girl was starting to wake up and Sasuke pulled her up to a hug and said "Hi sweet heart!" she realized it was her dad because of the numerous pictures Sakura showed her almost every day she hugged him back and said happily "Daddy!!" Sakura smiled at both of them then ran over and grabbed her camera neither of them noticed until they heard a +click+ he continued holding Jade up with 1 arm and pulled Sakura onto his lap with the other and pulled her into a hug too and smiled happily and thought (Finally, I was right she does look just like Sakura she must have told her about me she knew who I was. I can't believe she's actually my daughter she's so beautiful just like Sakura.) he laid back with them still on top of him Sakura still didn't weight much and of course the 3 year old didn't weight much it was starting to get dark then they heard the door open so Sakura got up and went to go greet Kiki and Jordan but Kiki was all bloody and Jordan had a good amount of blood on her she said "Sit on the couch ok I'll be right back." Jordan was carrying Kiki she was passed out Sakura went into her room where Jade was still laying on Sasuke's chest she seemed like she was sleeping Sakura went over to a drawer and pulled out bandages then Sasuke asked her quietly "What's the matter?" then Sakura said quietly "I don't know but both of my sisters are out there all bloody and Kiki is passed out." Sasuke pulled Jade up gently and carried her out along with Sakura who was walking out with bandages in her hands Jade was asleep her head laying on Sasuke's shoulder and Sasuke had 1 of his arms under her butt holding her up Sakura kneeled net to the couch and said with a sigh "what happened!? "then Jordan said "It's not our fault!" then Sakura said "I didn't ask you that I asked what happened." Then Jordan said "Idiots from my grade were beating Kiki up and there was like 5 of them It wasn't fair!" then Sasuke said "Why would they beat her up?" then Jordan said "Because their Idiots they always do it!" then Sakura sighed and said "Who was it?" she was almost finished healing Jordan's last cut then Jordan said "I don't know what their names are." Then she moved over to Kiki who was starting to wake up then she said to Jordan "Go 

change your clothes and get ready for dinner." Jordan walked to her room and Kiki was awake Sakura didn't say a word except when she was finished she said "Go get changed and get ready for dinner." Sasuke walked in and laid Jade in her crib and covered her up and was about to walk out when he heard her say "Daddy?" he walked back over and leaned on the crib then picked her up and said "What's the matter sweetheart?" she said in a quiet voice while laying her head on his shoulder "I love you daddy." He hugged her again and said "I love you too sweetheart." He kissed her cheek he turned around and Sakura was standing in the doorway she was smiling and said "That was really cute Sasuke." He smiled and walked over to her and kissed her and they all walked out of the room with his arm around Sakura and his other arm holding Jade up then they heard a knock on the door Sasuke went over to answer it with Jade it was his mom and Itachi they all walked into the house his mom started saying "Did you get hurt on that mission Sasuke?" Jade was sitting on his lap he said "No it was boring just sat there and watched a guy to make sure nothing happened to him. Nothing ever did though."

It's about 3 hours after they left and it's about 7:00 pm Kiki and Jordan are sleeping because they needed rest after the fight Jade was sitting in the middle of Sasuke and Sakura who were watching T.V on the couch then Jade asked "Can I sleep in your room tonight mommy?" then Sakura said "Sure honey, but come on I'll get you ready for bed now." She picked Jade up and walked out of the room and walked into her room she took her clothes off then slid a pink night-gown over her head and put her short pink hair in 2 pig-tails in the back of her head and slid some pink socks onto her feet then Sakura said "Awww you look soo cute honey!" then Jade said "Can I have my bear mommy?" Sakura stroked her cheek and walked to her crib and picked up a medium sized stuffed bear that Sasuke gave her for her 1st birthday she had Jade sitting on her hip and an arm under her butt holding her up Sakura smiled at her and handed her the bear she took it happily and hugged it tightly Sakura kissed the top of her head and said "You happy daddy's back?" the child looked up at her mom and said "Yeah daddy's nice!" Sakura smiled and said "Yes. Daddy's very nice! Now let's go to bed." She turned the light out and walked out of the room she walked across the hall to their room Jade sat on the bed while Sakura changed her clothes to a mint green night gown it went to her knee and had spaghetti straps and put her hair into a high-ponytail Sakura laid down with Jade until she fell asleep clutching her bear tightly she kissed her cheek and walked back out to Sasuke and sat next to him he pulled her over to his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist and said "I love you." She leaned back in to his chest and relaxed and said "I love you too." Then she said to him "You scared the hell out of me when you didn't send me a letter for 3 weeks." He smiled at her and said "Sorry we were on our way home." She kissed him softly and said "It's ok I'm just glad you're back and so is Jade!" then he said "I know I'm happy I get to be with you guys again I missed you 2."she sat up turned around put her legs to the right and left of his body and sat on her knees she wrapped her arms around his neck he smiled and put his hands on her ass they kissed for several minutes they ignored the fact that they needed to breathe until the last second when they thought their lungs were going to explode from lack of oxygen after about an hour of sitting and watching T.V they walked into the bedroom and fell asleep the next morning Sakura and jade were the first up as usual they heard a knock on the door Sakura set Jade down on the couch and walked to the door she opened it up and was punched in the face with a fist filled with almost every bit of chakra Karin had in her fist she hit the wall hard and almost broke through it then Sasuke ran out of the room less than 20 seconds later Jade was kneeled next to uncontious Sakura she was yelling out and crying 

"Mama!!" and Karin was standing over them looking smug then Sasuke's sharingan activated along as his curse mark Jordan and Kiki came out then Sasuke said "Jordan take Jade and Kiki to your room and don't come out!" she picked up Jade who was still crying and Kiki followed her into her bedroom followed by the panthers then he started yelling "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU GET OFF COMING INTO MY HOUSE KNOCKING OUT MY GIRLFRIEND AND ALL OF THAT IN FRONT OF MY 3 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER!" Karin tried to sound sexy said "Well now that the sluts out of the way all I have to is get rid of her whore of a daughter and we can FINALLY be together!" he ran at her and pinned her up on the wall at least 3 feet off the ground then he said "I'M DONE HOLDING BACK ON YOU NOW! I'LL KILL YOU!!" the he started charging up the Chidori in the hand he was holding her up with it was going up his arm about an inch away from his finger tips which would kill her he felt a light hand touch his shoulder he stopped and the Chidori died down a little bit he dropped Karin who hit the floor hard Sakura had blood gushing down the sides of her mouth she stumbled a little and almost fell to the ground but Sasuke caught her and Karin got up and yelled "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she was about to punch her in the face again with a lot of chakra but a hand caught her fist it was Sakura's then she squeezed it so hard all you could hear was a series of loud cracks Karin yelled out then Forced the other fist at her Sakura smirked and said weakly "Sluts don't learn do they." She broke her hand again another series of loud cracking noises came from her hand even a bone broke through her skin then Sakura said "Leave now!" She shoved her out the door she cried out in pain as she tried to move her hands she closed the door and blood still ran from her mouth Sasuke deactivated the curse mark and his Sharingan Sakura walked to the sink and started to run water she spit out at least a pint of blood and it flowed down the drain with the water Sasuke came up behind her and asked coldly "You ok?" she nodded and went to the room where the 3 young girls were guarded by panthers who had the intent on killing if necessary a crying 3 year old girl and 2 girls who were trying to calm her she asked "You guys ok?" they all looked at her and nodded then she picked up Jade and said "It's ok honey don't cry." Then she said to her sisters "Get dressed we can go to the park if you want." She walked out of the room and sat on the couch trying to calm her crying child she hugged her close to her body rocking her back and forth she said to her "It's ok honey, stop crying everything gonna be ok." Sasuke walked over and sat next to his girlfriend ad his crying daughter he pulled them both into a warm embrace which made the smaller girl stop crying as hard it was a few hours later all of them except for Sasuke went to the park but they were back Sakura left Jade with Sasuke because she was tired and she took Kiki and Jordan to see Naruto since he just got back Sasuke was laying on the couch with Jade next to him he got stuck watching nick jr. with a weird yellow cat-dog-weasel thing (wow wow wubbzy or whatever it's called) it seemed to amuse her though then he couldn't take it anymore it was ending and he said "oh what a shame it's over, it's time to take a nap now." Then she said with a yawn "ok daddy." He was laying on his side supporting his head with his hand and 1 arm over his daughter loosely she turned in his grip to face his chest she clutched his shirt and she yawned again he put his arm around her and she fell asleep then he turned to a different non-mind numbing show it was a pointless show too, but better then the weasel thing every so often he'd look down admiring his sleeping daughter he'd rub her back gently every so often and smile he thought to himself ( I'm glad she looks like Sakura I have 2 beautiful girls in my life, I hope Sakura's alright after she got hit.) the little girl in his arms started to shiver a little bit he reached behind him and grabbed a blanket from behind him he lifted her up gently and easily he sat up he wrapped the blanket around her and laid back down and pulled her close to his chest and fell asleep along with her about an hour later 

Sakura got back with the 2 kids she looked at the sleeping figures and smiled she grabbed a bigger blanket and covered Sasuke up the other 2 girls were already in their room playing a game then Sasuke said quietly "Hey beautiful." He smiled without opening his eyes he opened his eyes and sat up Sakura was standing about a foot away from him he grabbed her waist and pulled her over to his lap he lightly brushed his lips past hers and demanded "take a nap with us." She said "Ok." He picked up his sleeping daughter with one arm and put the other around Sakura's waist they walked into the room and shut the door behind them he pulled the blanket off of her gently and set it on the foot of the bed Sakura pulled down the covers they laid their daughter in the bed Sakura laid her head on his chest and he put their daughter on top of his chest and pulled the blanket over all of them and they fell asleep Sasuke laid in a lingering state half awake half asleep he knew he hadn't shown Sakura much affection since he got back he knew a thin string of jealousy stood in between her and her daughter because Jade was taking the spot on his lap where she used to sit or the spot on his chest he used to make her sleep almost every night he knew she missed that and didn't want to be jealous of her daughter she was desperately trying to push that away he couldn't blame her for being even the least bit jealous after not seeing him for 2 years and he almost completely ignoring her he was 100 sure that she felt like she'd been replaced she felt like she had no spot in his heart just the person he lived with he felt bad about it he was pretty determined to make her feel special to him again he also knew for another fact no matter how mad she got even if she'd hated him she wouldn't leave for their daughter's sake well at least she wouldn't leave until their daughter moved out he thought to himself (Damn it how do I make her feel like she somewhat important she thinks I don't care at all right now and I know she does even if she denies it she feels like she's being pushed away I can see it in her eyes.) Then Sakura was getting up gently being careful not to wake them up actually Jade was the only 1 really asleep she got up from Sasuke's chest and slid of the bed easily she walked out the door closing it carefully behind her without making a sound then Sasuke got up picking up the small child and resting her head on his shoulder he walked out of the room silently over to across the hall and put the sleeping child in the crib then covering her up he turned the light out closed the door quietly behind him he walked out to see pots full of water on the stove and Sakura was in the living room cleaning up so she wasn't paying attention he came up behind her and grabbed her waist softly kissed her cheek then rested his chin on her shoulder then he said " Hey beautiful ." she turned around in his arms and said 'Sorry, did I wake you up?" then he said "No I was up. Just wanted to lay down with you." He moved 1 of his arms up and down her back slowly she slid her arms around his chest limply then he said in her ear softly "It's been a while since I got to hold you like this, I missed it." He let himself fall back onto the couch with her firmly in his grip she was on top of him now snuggling into his chest and him pulling her close he could feel her warm breath against him then she said quietly almost not even able to be heard but Sasuke heard it "I missed it too." He ran his hands over her lovingly but she just stayed in the same position enjoying her boyfriend's warm grip he pulled her into his chest she relaxed her tense body into his then he said "I love you." Then she said "And I love you." Then he looked into her eyes and thought (Well that was easier than I thought she just seems happy now not at all jealous this is all it took I'm glad I was able to fix it before she left me for someone who would actually pay attention to her and make her not feel like she was worthless.)he pulled her even tighter if that was possible she yelped a little in pain but just snuggled in more they heard a kock on the door then they just heard it open and a timid voice saying "Naruto-kun this isn't very polite!" then they heard Naruto say "It's ok Hinata-chan they don't care." Sakura got off Sasuke who was still 

sitting on the couch and greeted cheerily "Hi Hinata hi Naruto!" then Hinata said "Hello Sakura." Then turned to Sasuke "Hello Sasuke." Sasuke said "hey." Then Naruto said/yelled "Hey Teme Hey Sakura-chan!"he walked over to Sakura and picked her up in a hug she gasped out "N-naruto i-I can't b-breathe." Then Naruto said letting her go and rubbing the back of his head "Sorry Sakura-chan!" he stepped back and put his arm around Hinata's waist who leaned into his side then he said "Granny is sending us all to Suna for some reason she said we all needed a vacation." Then Sasuke asked "Why Suna?" then Hinata said "Were stopping there to meet Temari, Kankuro, And Garra then weregoing to the land of the waves." Then Naruto said "See that's why I bring my girlfriend to Granny Tsunade's office She pays- ohhh cool a squirrel!" then Sasuke said with his eye twitching "It's a wonder you're still alive."Sakura started laughing then walked to Jade's room and walked back out with a yawning child settled on her hip then she asked "We allowed to bring Jade?" then Naruto said "No Granny's gonna watch her." Then Sakura said "Alright I'm fine with that Shizune's nice." Then Hinata said "You mean Tsunade." Then Sakura said "Nah she'll be passed out Shizune will watch her most of the time." Then Naruto walked over to Sakura knowing he wanted to hold her like usual she handed the small child off to Naruto who was happy to be in her god father's arms she hugged him and said "NARUTO!" and she snuggled into his shoulder then Sakura heard a man's voice yell SHUT UP YOU BITCH! She turned around to the T.V that nobody else seemed to notice except for Sasuke who watched her eyes fill with terror a women was getting smacked around by some man then she stood there frozen

_**Flashback**_

Sasori yelled "Shut up you little bitch!!" and smacked her in the face she fell to the ground he kneeled beside her and stroked her cheek where there was a black and blue mark from the hit then he said into her ear "I love you." Then he pulled out a kunai and went to her back he slashed her back multiple times and each time blood coated the knife he put the kunai away and he carried her body up to bed to go to sleep.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke noticed what her attention was focused on then he thought (Why does she care so much about an old black and white movie?)then he noticed a women was getting hit non-stop no matter how much she cried out then he thought frantically (CRAP!CRAP!CRAP! WHERE'S THE DAMN REMOTE!? WHYCOULDN'T I JUST WATCH THE DAMN WEASEL THING?! WTF WHERE'S THE DAMN REMOTE WHEN YOU NEED IT?!) Sakura was watching the T.V watching the girl beg not to be hurt anymore then she thought (Me, that's me that's what I deserve why doesn't Sasuke do that to me? Why wouldn't he I do I deserve this more than anyone I deserve this more than this girl on the T.V I mean I know it's just an actress but that's what used to happen to me every day if Sasori was on a mission he would have 1 of his friends come over and do it but they never hit me as much as Sasori did) She watched as the woman was pushed back into a glass table which shaddered and cut her blood everywhere and she laid unconscious and the man yelled "STOP FAKING YOU LITTLE WHORE!" he hit her again and she didn't move he slapped her face and went to the door he opened the door and looked back at her with an evil smile on his face and said "You should have answered me you little bitch!" he walked out the door by the time the scene was over Naruto and Hinata left to go get ramen and Sasuke had Jade on the couch 

sleeping again (a/n she sleeps all the damn time!) he was looking under the couch and finally found the remote and changed back to the channel that was before it and he said "Hey uh Sakura." And she said with a fake smile and voice "yeah?" he motioned for her to come sit on his lap so she did and he said pulling her into his chest after a few minutes they were sitting like that Sasuke carried Jade into Their room and came back out he walked over to Sakura and started kissing her she laid back and he laid on top of her holding himself up he was still kissing her when Jade walked out rubbing her eyes and neither of them noticed then she yelled out "STOP IT DADDY YOU'RE HURTING MOMMY!" both of their heads shot up and they looked at her Sasuke got off of Sakura and rubbed the back of his head and Sakura said "It's ok honey he wasn't hurting me we were uhh just hugging!" she sat up and hugged Sasuke and then she said "See we were just hugging." Sasuke smiled at his daughter and she yawned rubbing her eye Sakura let go of Sasuke and walked over to her Daughter and picked her up and said to Sasuke "I'm gonna take her to get ready for bed." He smiled and nodded she walked into her Daughter's room put a purple pants on her and a purple shirt then took her hair out of her ponytail laid her in the crib kissed her forehead walked over and turned a night-light on took one last look at the crib before turning around and seeing Sasuke leaning on the door way smirking at her with his arms crossed over his chest he turned out the light and pulled Sakura's hand and said 'Come on Beautiful." She followed him and closed the door behind her they walked to their room he closed the door then he said "Smooth with the hugging thing." She smiled at him and she started undressing she had her shirt off and Sasuke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist he smiled down at her he moved 1 of his hands up to her cheek and brushed it softly she leaned into his chest which her body fit perfectly into his like a missing puzzle piece he took his hand off of her cheek and slid it behind her back pulling her into him more she sighed softly then they heard a knock on the door Sasuke let go of Sakura who was putting her shirt back on she walked out of the room to the door an ANBU said to her "Sakura Haruno You are needed at Tsunade-sama's office in the next 20 minutes it is urgent." Then she said "Hai! Thank you."He dissappered and Sakura walked back into their room where Sasuke pinned her against the wall as soon as she walked in then she said cutely "Sasuke, Let me go." Then he said with a smirk "Why?" then she said "I have to go see Tsunade-sama It's urgent." Then he said "so what?" then she said "I have to go." She got out of his grip and he appeared behind her and said into her ear which sent shivers up her spine "You're not going anywhere." Then he moved his hands to her stomach and started tickling her she started laughing then he said with a smirk "Still the same spot as when I left." She choked out while laughing "S-sasuke s-stop i-I have t-to l-leave!" he moved his hand to 1 of her sides which was really ticklish and said into her ear "You know what I want beautiful." Then she said while laughing even harder "o-ok I'M Y-YOURS!" he smiled at her and stopped pulling her tighter into his chest then he said "You remembered." Then she said "Yeah I remembered, but come on Sasuke I have to go now!" he scooped her up bridal style and kissed her forehead she struggled out of his arms and kissed his cheek once he let her go and she said 'be back later." She left the house then he got a call after 2 days of not hearing from her the call that said Sakura was in the hospital and that they found her in the woods almost dead he dropped the phone his whole world went dark hearing that the hospital was about litterly 2 secounds away from the house then he walked over to his daughter and said waking her up "Come on sweetheart." He picked her up and she fell back to sleep on his shoulder he was dressed in his regular clothes and so was his daughter considering Hinata came and helped him out the walked out the door and got to the hospital Naruto was waiting for him and he said to Sasuke "Follow me." Jade was 

still asleep they went to Sakura's room and he saw Sakura laying bloody on the bed bleeding every way possible then Tsunade came in and motioned for Shizune to Take away the sleeping child Sasuke handed her to Shizune trustingly then after she left with the child she made Naruto leave and she said to Sasuke "Sasuke I need your help with something." He looked confused and said "What is it?" then she said "Well there's poisoned deep in both arms and legs and one very deep in her back I need to get them out and the pain will most likely wake her up, I can't hold her down while I do it that's what I need you for." He nodded and she said "use those snakes and wrap them around her and the bed." He listened and the snakes came from his sleeves and wrapped around her knees and her breasts and arms he kept them on loosely trying not to hurt her then Tsunade said "You're gonna have to get tighter than that.' He squeezed a little tighter then She said "Tighter.' He squeezed tighter then she said "Sasuke you're going to have to hold her as tight as possible." He did then she said "Good.' She plunged to gloved fingers into her arm and he watched her eyes shoot open and scream out in pain he clamped his eyes shut and turned his head away from her she struggled beneath the snakes grip but he pulled them tighter she couldn't move Tsunade pulled the last shuriken out of her leg then she had to move to her back then Tsunade knocked her out and Sasuke let go of the snakes grip and picked her up gently and turned her over to lay on her stomach he laid her body down then stepped back and wrapped the snakes around her once again Tsunade put her fingers in the wound this time Sakura didn't wake up just twitched in pain Tsunade pulled the last shuriken out and said "Sasuke you can stay if you want but me and Shizune will watch Jade until Sakura can come home which will probably be within the next 2 days." He nodded she walked back out he walked over and sat on the chair by her bed after a little bit he fell asleep and she woke up she tried to turn over in her bed but it hurt to then she noticed Sasuke was holding her hand and he said with his eyes still shut "need some help?" she smiled at him and he got up from his seat he helped her turn over then she was laying on her back and she said "Thanks." Then he said "No problem." He sat back down next to her bed and Shizune walked in with Jade in her arms crying then Shizune said "She won't stop crying!!" then Sasuke walked over and Shizune handed her to him and he said "I got her." She nodded and left the room he pulled her up to his shoulder and walked back to where he was sitting she stopped crying almost as soon as he held her and Sakura let out a laugh and said "Jade you shouldn't scare Shizune like that." Then Sasuke said "Oh come on Sakura she just missed me." He pulled the little girl off his shoulder and sat her on his lap she laid her head against him and he held her against him gently and she fell asleep he kept 1 arm around his young daughter and the moved the other to his girlfriends hand he moved the chair closer to her bed and stroked his thumb over it gently Sakura kissed his cheek and she fell asleep Sasuke laid his Daughter down on the hospital bed Next to Sakura where there was a lot of room since Sakura was so small he sat and watched them sleep before he fell asleep himself

A few days later they were home it's around noon Sasuke is getting ready for a mission the first since he got back from the 2 year long mission actually Jade is sobbing (she doesn't understand that this mission is only going to take a day or 2. Damn I hate how her and Sakura's cry make me feel completely horrible!) he thought Sakura is in the living room trying to console her daughter Sasuke walked out with his mask in his hand he set the mask on the couch next to Sakura then picked Jade up who was still crying he sat down next to Sakura who leaned on him he pulled her closer and put his arm around her still holding his daughter with the other and he said gently "Oh come on sweetheart I'll be back 

tomorrow night." he set his still crying daughter down on his lap facing him he kissed the top of her head and wiped her tears away with his thumb Sakura watched them and smiled then She got up and Sasuke watched her while he was holding Jade she grabbed his bag and walked into the kitchen she washed 3 tomatoes dried them and put them in the bag along with a canteen and a small note for him to find later that night when he set up camp there was still plenty of room in the bag and she made 2 meals because she knew that Neji was going along with him on the mission Sakura was good friends with Neji since Sasuke left and wrote a note on the box saying that the meal was for Neji and the other had a note saying it was for Sasuke remembering Neji's favorite food and Sasuke's favorite food She peeked through the door and seen Jade clutching Sasuke's shirt tightly still crying and him rocking her slightly and saying "Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow night I'll be there when you get up in the morning. Ok?" she sniffled and said "Y-you promise daddy?" he looked down at her and wiped the remaining tears off her face and said "I promise." She buried her head back into his chest he put the other arm stroking her hair gently Sakura smiled and grabbed the bag walking back out of the kitchen and setting the bag by the door Sakura bent down by Sasuke and hugged him he stood up and returned the embrace about an hour later Sasuke was playing with Jade on the floor then they heard a knock on the door Sasuke picked up Jade and walked on the door there he saw Neji Standing behind Tenten with his hands on her shoulders and Tenten holding their son Shiomaru then Tenten said "Hi Sasuke is Sakura around?" he nodded and let them into the house then Sasuke said "I'll get her." He set jade on the couch by Shiomaru who was a year older then she but they still had fun together then he walked into their room and said to Sakura who was looking out the window he said grabbing her waist gently "Tentens here with her and Neji's son." Then Sakura said "Yeah I know but you guys have to get going on your mission. Good luck!" she kissed his cheek and he said "Thanks see you tomorrow night." Then he bent down to her ear and said "You remember the plans." She smiled at him kissed his cheek and said "The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back." He smirked and said "you're right." They walked out of the room and Neji said when they came out "we have to leave now." Then Sasuke said "right." He kissed Sakura and Jade Neji kissed Tenten and gave Shiomaru a gentle punch on the arm and had it returned by his son they put their masks on said goodbye again grabbed their bag and disappeared in a poof the kids were playing Sakura was talking with Tenten on the mission with Sasuke and Neji they were like Naruto and Sasuke but not as good as friends but they were rivals Sasuke was looking in his bag he found a bow with his name on it and there was a box with Neji's name on it next to it he handed it to Neji and he asked confused "What's this?" then Sasuke shrugged and said "I don't know it smell like food that one had your name on it Sakura must have made it." Then Neji sighed in relief "thank Kami Sakura's cooking is actually better than Tenten's by far!" then Sasuke laughed along with Neji after they ate they went to their separate tents he looked in his bag again and pulled out a small book it was a photo album it had pictures of him and Jade Sakura and Jade Sasuke and his favorite picture him Sakura Jade Sakura's brother Kiki Jordan and Naruto he smiled at it his _new family _since Itachi and his mom left again ok back to the house with Tenten Sakura and the kids who were asleep cuddling against each other Tenten were in pajamas eating pop corn watching a scary movie they planed the night out they were going to sleep over since both of their love interests were on a mission and the kids always got along well and the fact that they were friends also then Tenten noticed the kids were sleeping and nudged Sakura and whispered "Looks like someday were going to be in-laws." Then she pointed to the kids Sakura smiled and whispered "Sasuke wouldn't be too happy with that he doesn't 

like just anybody touch **his **sweetheart." She giggled along with Tenten then Tenten said quietly "hey can I tell you a secret neji doesn't even know it yet?" then Sakura 's eyes lit up and said "Duh! I love Secrets!!" then Tenten whispered in her ear "I'm pregnant!" then Sakura squealed softly and said "oh my Gosh Tenten that's soooo great Neji is going to be sooo happ if it's a little girl I bet!" then tenten said "I hope he's happy I don't know what it is yet though." Then Sakura said "let's change that lay back," Tenten listened and Sakura got off the couch and emmited purple chakra from her hand and she said "It's healthy and it's a………Little girl!" then Tenten squealed and said "Oh my gosh that's great!" then Sakura said "I'll watch Shiomaru go tell Neji he needs to know now!" then Tenten said "OK I'M GOING NOW YAY!" she disappeared in a puff at the camp then Neji woke up realizing it was Tenten's chakra Sasuke woke up a few seconds realized it was Tenten's chakra and fell back asleep thinking (if they need my they'll wake me up) he heard Neji come out of the tent and asked Tenten quietly "What's the problem?" then she said "I have to tell you something important I was going to wait until you got back but Sakura made me come." He pulled her into the tent and they talked quietly nothing Sasuke could hear not that he cared then the 1 thing he heard was neji scream "HOLY SHIT REALLY?!" that was all he heard (ok were going to neji and Tenten's tent right now we need a little break from the couple for a few minutes)then he said quietly to her "You're what?!"then she said "I'm pregnant Neji-kun and guess what!!" then he said still shocked "What?" then she said "It's a girl!!" he pulled her close to him gently and said "That's great!" then she said pulling a picture out and she said "Look!" she showed him the picture then he said "humph charmer already, why not show that to Sasuke?" then she said "ok." She went to Sasuke's tent and said "Sasuke Sakura wanted you to see this!" he move to the door his eyes half closed she smiled and handed him the picture he looked at and said "WTF!!" then she said "Oh calm down they just got tired she took the picture back kissed Neji and said "Love you see you when you come back!" she was gone in a poof then Sasuke said to Neji "I don't care about it now since their young but when they do know what that means and if I catch him all over her I kill him!" then Neji said "Calm down Uchiha I seem to recall somebody getting frisky at a young age around 19 and that's how they ended up with a 3 year old." Then Sasuke said "You're a hypocrite and for your information she wasn't an accident we were trying." Then Neji said "damn you!" Sasuke went back into the tent as well as Neji Sasuke was thinking of the plans when he had with Sakura when he got back Neji was thinking of his unborn daughter Neji wouldn't call either of his kids an accident actually them and Tenten were the best things to happened to him never once did he regret his son though sometime he cursed himself for putting Tenten through the hell of it all after all he had about 5 minutes of a fun part and she got 9 months of agony then 13 hours of birthing he remembered being there and being scared out of his mind because a pregnant women in labor would be the scariest thing he ever seen after a their mission they both returned happily Sasuke got back around 1 am in the morning but was still greeted by the happy laughter of his daughter he picked her up walking into the house then he saw Sakura asleep on the couch so he figured that they were asleep on the couch he kissed the little girl who was almost asleep in his arms he walked to her room and she said "Daddy my head hurts." He moved her down and cradled her in his arms then he set his hand on her forehead then he said "Oi you're burning up, you can sleep with me and mom tonight." He walked into their bed room and laid her on the bed then walked back out of the room and looked through the medicine cabinet frantically looking that'll make her feel better because Sakura can't use her chakra then he found a bottle that said children's asprin he read the description on the back it said for headaches, stomach aches he didn't read anymore of that then he 

moved his eyes to the age groups 3-5 ½ pill that's all he needed he spilled a few into his hand and tried brake it in half then he said to himself "Damn it if they say half a pill then why the fuck do they make them so hard to break in half?!" he finally got it broken in half then walked to the kitchen for a glass of water he filled it up half way and walked back to the bedroom where she was sitting on the bed he sat down next to her and said "here DON'T CHEW IT, it'll taste horrible." He handed her the small pill she put it in her mouth and tried swallowing it but just started coughing a lot he pulled her to his lap and held the water up to her mouth stroking her hair softly with the other hand she put her hands on the bottom of the cup as she started drinking once she was done he pulled the cup away from her mouth and set it on the nightstand he kissed the top of her head and said gently "good girl." A few more minutes and she fell asleep he put her down under the covers on a pillow and walked out quietly picked up Sakura who woke up and said "Hey Sasuke when did you get home?" then he said "about an hour ago come on were going to bed." She smiled and said "I'll walk." Then he smirked and said "No you won't." he got to their room and set Sakura on the bed and walked back out of the room closing the door he walked to the bath room and took off his shirt and looked at his side a huge slash went down it deep Sakura opened the door Sasuke had his back turned to her she put her hands to her mouth and said "Oh my gosh Sasuke what the hell happened?!" then he said quietly as she walked over to him "Damn it!" her eyes ran over it a few time before looking at Sasuke's face and said "Why didn't you tell me that happened?!" he slid his shirt back on and said "Don't worry about it." Then she said "But-" then he growled "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT." She listened he slung his arm over her shoulder and said "Sorry." She didn't say anything he walked back to their room then they fell asleep the next evening Sasuke went with Naruto to a bar Jade was feeling fin and went with her brother for 2 days on a trip with thier little sisters and him Sakura was at him she was brushing her hair with her nightgown on when she heard the door slam open then shut then it locked then drunken Sasuke yelled out "COME OUT HERE YPU LITTLE WHORE!!" she was confused but walked out anyway and said "What's the matt-" then he said 'Shut up you little whore!" he slapped her across the face leaving a red hand mark where she was hit she started crying then he pushed her into the bedroom and ripped her clothes all the way off then he pulled his off and pushed her against the bed he spread her legs forcefully and slammed himself into her with and evil smile on his face he chuckled darkly when he realized she was bleeding he forced himself into her harder each time and she yelled out "Stop it!! Please stop, this hurts!!" he wasn't satisfied with the first time he raped her unmercifully he did it 3 more times she ran out of the room trying to get herself to stop bleeding then she yelled "I HATE YOU!!" that yell sobered him up but he didn't fully realize what was going on there was blood on the bed all over the bedroom down the hall he followed the trail of blood and it lead to the closed bathroom door and he heard hysterical sobs coming from the inside and yelps of pain he knocked on the door and asked in his gentle voice "Sakura what's wrong?!" she stayed silent then he opened the door and walked in on her trying to get the bleeding to stop he's already gotten dressed before he sobered up and didn't remember anything she was covered in bruises from head to toe there was a huge red hand mark on her face then he ran over to her and asked frantically "SAKURA WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" then she yelled "YOU THINK YOU WOULD REMEMBER DOING SOMETHING THAT YOU SEEMED TO LOVED DOING SOOOO MUCH!!" he looked at her confused and said "What, who did this to you?!" then she yelled out "YOU!! DON'T YOU GET IT!?" she pulled his right hand up to her face and situated it exactly like it was when he slapped her his hand fit perfectly on the imprint he looked shocked he opened his mouth to say 

something then she yelled "DON'T LOOK ALL SHOCKED YOU KNOW YOU DID IT YOU WERE EVEN LAUGHING!!" he looked at her again she reached up to slap his face as hard as she possibly could but then lowered her hand she ran past him into the bedroom he stood there still shocked then he followed her but the door was locked and she wouldn't open it then he asked "What happened I still don't get what happened!?" she opened the door wearing a nightgown and there were tears running down her face and there was blood running down her left leg then she said calmly "You raped me." Then he pulled her waist and she said "You stormed into the house and yelled get out here you little whore I walked out to see what the matter was you slapped me then you pushed me into the bed room tore off my clothes then raped me 4 times, and – her voice dropped and said –you don't care at all." She walked back into the room and changed her clothes grabbed the bag and tried to run out the door but was blocked by Sasuke who asked "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she silently walked past him leaving a trail of blood behind she walked out the door he knew where she would go back to her house she never sold it just basically kept it for no reason she ran to her old house ran into the door then locked every lock she had on it then made sure all of the other exits were locked she ran into her bed and pushed her face into the pillow and started crying she felt something stroking her back she turned around there was nothing there she was scarred now and she yelled out "who's there?"And 2 ghostly figures appeared in front of her (a/n I'm gonna try to make this touching/freaky for all those freaks out there like me) one touched her face it looked like her mother and she croaked out "M-mother?" she seen her smile the person next to the 1st ghostly figure appeared to be Sasori he said ashamed "i-I'm sorry Sakura-chan I should've treated you better I should never have treated you like that." She sat there shocked and her mother said "Sakura you'll wake up and this'll be a dream none of this happened you'll wake up here Sasuke is going crazy looking for you look." Her mother put her hands together and then on her lap a ball appeared then Sasori said "Look." She looked at the ball and seen Sasuke Uchiha then he said "I have no fucking idea on what I did I'm going to her house maybe she's there." With that he ran out the door and Sakura 's mom said "well there you go sweetie none of this happened just a dream." She kissed her cheek and was gone and Sasori said "Live a happy life Sakura-chan I wish you the best, if only I could have been nicer you would be all mine oh and something in the future forgive Sasuke for whatever he does on the spot he'll do the same. I'll miss you Sakura." He gave her a small kiss and disappeared also then she heard a banging on the door she ran crying to the door and opened it up and Naruto and Kakashi were standing there sad looking and said "Sakura, Sasuke is dead." She woke up panting and felt something hold both of her arms softly and asks "Sakura what's the matter?" she turned around and Sasuke was laying there with Jade on her left she looked at her arms nothing was there no bruises nothing she felt her face and it wasn't in pain she put her hand on Sasuke's cheek it was real then she nearly tackled him off the bed saying "I love you Sasuke." Regaining his balance he wrapped his arms around her and asked "what's the matter?" she didn't answer him and he thought (why the hell did she wake up at 3:00 am? His inner sighed and said "oh well.") then he pulled her close to his waist and she pulled his shirt up and he said quietly yet almost being furious because she didn't listen to him " I thought I told you not to worry about it." She ignored him and began examining the wound he pulled his shirt down angrily and laid down pulling her on top of him he held her a lot tighter than usual he usually used less than half the strength he could of she yelped out in pain then he mumbled "Sorry." Like he did earlier he loosened his grip she almost felt like getting furious at him because she was just trying to help and he got pissed at her for it then she remembered her dream and decided not to get mad she just snuggled into his chest 

and fell asleep but Sakura didn't she got out of Sasuke's grip being careful not to wake him up she moved Jade into her place and Sasuke grunted in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her small body Sakura smiled at the 2 wrote Sasuke a note saying she had the early shift at the hospital which was at 4:45 am and it was 3:50am she grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom to take a shower after she got ready she made breakfast for the 2 of them and put it in the microwave to keep it warm she left Sasuke another note saying it was in there then she remembered that Sasuke said Jade was sick last night she went and grabbed the bottle that held the medicine figuring that Sasuke who had bigger hands then her would have a hard time breaking it so she left out the broken pill on top of the microwave and added to the note that her pills were on top of it she walked back in looked at Sasuke to make sure he was asleep and grabbed her cigarettes that she'd secretly had since her parents died she then she thought (Sasuke wouldn't approve but why did I care he wasn't my boss, oh well something I can deal with later.)she quickly shoved them into her pocket and walked over giving them both a kiss on the cheek she turned to walk away when something pulled her waist she looked at Sasuke who had his arm around her and a smirk on his face and asked "Where do you think you're going?" she smiled at him and said "Work, I left you guys some food in the microwave and if she wakes up sick again I broke some of those pills their on top of the microwave. Ok?" then he said "Ok." She thought she was about to burst she hadn't had a cigarette since last night then she said in a rush "Ok I love you I have to go." Then he said looking at the clock "Its only 4:15 you have a ½ hour stay here." He pulled her into him and made her lay on the bed after a few minutes she kissed him again then kissed her daughter and said "If those pills don't work then bring her by the hospital ok?" then he said 'Yeah." Then she said "I love you." Then he said "I love you too." With that she left she closed the front door and lit a cigarette and took a puff she sighed in relief and jumped up to the roof when she heard Sasuke walking towards the door he opened it and said to himself "smells like smoke out here, Damn Sakura forgot her bag."he had it slung over his shoulder so she decided to put the cigarette out and go the back way to the house again he stood there for a few minutes and she came running down the street forgetting that she smelled like smoke he smirked when he saw her running down the street and she said "Hey Sasuke I forgot my bag!"she got up to the door and Sasuke pulled her into a long kiss he licked at her bottom lip but as much as she wanted to open she didn't hoping Sasuke was too tired to notice she smelled like smoke he didn't but he pulled away and asked "what's the matter?" she just said running off "Bye see you later!" the only person who knew about her smoking was Tsunade who's house was on the way home she always let her use her shower to hide it from Sasuke she got out of the shower and dried her hair then went home she saw Naruto walking up to their house with something fuzzy on his back (a/n its from one of the episodes I just watched you'll see when you see.) then she yelled "Not Again Naruto isn't this like the 4th time?!"then Naruto said running over to her "Yep I wanted to see Sasuke's face haha!!" then she anime sweat dropped and said "Naruto I'v never thought of this before but why don't you just take your shirt off?" then NAruto said "Awww I don't wanna hurt the little guy!" then they walked to the door and opened it Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching Jade paint then he said "Hey Sakura hey do-" his eyes went white like you know when they get surprised well yeah then he said "WH-What's that thing?!"then Sakura said with a sigh "It like a bear thing, it thinks he's its mother." Then Sasuke said "Never thought it was possible but you look like more of a retard then before." Then Naruto said "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN NEJI WHEN 1 OF THEM STAYED ON HIS BACK, HE WAS ALL LIKE WHAT THE FU" Then he looked over at Jade who was watching him curiously and Sasuke had an anime vein popping out of 

his head and Naruto said "FU-DGE YEAH THAT'S IT HE YELLED WHAT THE FUDGE!" then Jade walked over to Sasuke and said "Here daddy this is for you!" Sakura smiled and Sasuke said "thanks!" trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible then Sakura said "I think it's time for a bath Jade." Then Jade said with a sigh "Ok mommy." Sakura picked her up and walked to the bathroom as soon as they were gone Sasuke said to Naruto "Hey dobe?" then Naruto said "yeah Teme?" then Sasuke said "You have the mind of a 3 year old so what's this supposed to be?"then Naruto looked at the picture and said "and you call me stupid! It's obviously a dog!" then Sasuke said sarcastically "Yeah, Hinata picked a real winner." He dragged out the Yeah so it went yeahhhh like he was making fun of him and then Naruto said "Wait Teme! You've never had 1 of these on your back have you?!"then Sasuke said "No dobe I haven't." then Naruto said "You should go into the forest!!" then Sasuke said "So Neji had one of these things?" then Naruto said "Yeah almost everyone in the village had 1 even Granny and Shizune!" then Sasuke said "they must've been pissed." Then Naruto said "Yeah but if you treat these things right they won't kill you when you get older, which reminds me I'm taking him for ramen! See ya later!" then Sasuke just shook his head then looked at the picture trying to see what looked like a dog he set it on the counter and walked to his bedroom then Sakura put her daughter in her crib and went to bed with Sasuke she was determined to look at Sasuke's wound she walked into the room and said immeadetly "Sasuke I want to see the wound on your side NOW!" then he said with a smirk "You think you can intimidate me?" then she said "Hell Yeah.' Then he said "Hn. Don't worry about it." Then she said walking over and pulling up his shirt "I don't care if you say I can't or I can I'm doing it anyways." Then he said pulling the shirt back down then he said with a smirk "too bad I'm not letting you huh?" then they heard a window break they scrambled to their feet and ran to Jade's room where they heard it break Jade was sitting up in the crib crying a black shadow was hanging over the crib looking at her Sasuke pulled out his sword and Sakura bit her hand and made 2 swords appear then they seen Itachi come in then Sasuke yelled "who are you and get away from my daughter Sakura tossed the 2 swords to Itachi who picked them up out of the air and he said "Stay away from my niece!" Sakura picked up her crying daughter and Sasuke stepped in front of them and said "Go wake up Kiki and Jordan and stay in their room." She listened and walked out of the room then the figure said in a deep voice "just came to see my new granddaughter." Sasuke looked dumbstruck and Itachi said "DON'T FUCKING DARE!!" then The figure said "Sasuke I missed you. Want to know the real reason the clan was killed?" then Itachi growled "GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!! YOU CANT TELL HIM!" he held the knives up to his neck and said "NEVER COME IN CONTACT WITH **ANYBODY** IN THIS CLAN AGAIN INCLUDING SAKURA THEIR DAUGHTER HER BROTHER AND HER SISTERS!!" then he said "Protecting your little brother once again hmmmm Itachi?" then Itachi spat out "Shut up ass!" then the figure said "Now now calm down what happened to father?" Sasuke just stood there then he stammered 'Wh-what?" then Itachi looked at Sasuke then Growled at the man "Stop yourself now!" then the figure chuckled darkly and took off his hood Sasuke just stared at him then said under his breath "F-father?" then Jade ran back into the room and latched onto Sasuke's leg and they heard frantic calling of Sakura "Jade! Jade! Where did you go?" Sasuke sheathed his sword and picked Jade up who was crying and said "Sakura she's in here come get her." Sakura ran into the room but jade wouldn't leave Sasuke then itachi said "it doesn't matter she can go back to sleep now he's leaving and never coming back here again." Jade snuggled into Sasuke's chest then the dark figure said darkly "She would be beautiful if it weren't for that horrible pink hair." Then Sasuke yelled not caring who it was "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!" then the dark figure said "I'll call her 

what I please she's my granddaughter." Then Itachi said "AND YOU'LL TREAT HER JUST AS YOU TREATED SASUKE NOW LEAVE BEFORE I DO KILL YOU!" then the dark figure said "Tsk tsk alright I'll go but I will be back!" then he disappeared Jade was crying into Sasuke's chest because she was called horrible then Itachi said "Ughh I have to go get back to mom." He disappeared Sasuke was still dumbstruck he rubbed Jade's back gently and said "It's ok sweet heart did he hurt you?" then she said "No but he scarred me daddy!" then he said "It's alright he kissed her forehead and said "Don't worry me and mommy will protect you." They walked into their room he made sure to lock her door after they left the room to avoid any glass cuts he summoned a snake less than the size of his arm he was a black snake named Mazo Jade's eyes widened when the snake asked "What's the problem master?" then he said "This is my daughter she seems to enjoy animals so if you wouldn't mind staying here tonight then that would be great." Then the snake looked at the girl and said "Sure." Then Sakura asked "Do you like human food?" the snakes eyes lit up and it said "Noodles are good."Sakura smiled and said "I'll get you some as a reward for staying here." Then Sasuke looked at the clock it was around 10:30pm he set the snake on his bed next to his daughter he sat behind her the reason he summoned this snake is because he could put up with pain if she accidently hurt him and that he was patient she watched the snake for a few minutes then it asked "your name isssss?" he drags out the s often being a snake and all then Sasuke said "It's alright tell him your name.' then she said "Jade, what's yours?" the snake answered "Mazo." Sakura walked back in with a large bowl of noodles the snake (a/n when I wrote snake I accidently tend to write snack just so you know.)said "Thank you." Then Sakura said "It was no problem at all." Then Jade got up the courage to finally touch it she reached her hand out and gently put it on his head Sasuke and Sakura smiled then Sakura's beeper started going nuts on the nightstand she grabbed it then she gasped letting it hit the floor she dialed the phone with shakey fingers then Tsunade answered "Hello?!" then Sakura stated formely "Haruno Sakura Head medical ninja I was beeped." Then Tsunade let out a sigh in relief then said "Bring Sasuke your daughter and your sisters we need you and Sasuke to go on a mission its important HURRY!" she hung up the phone and ran upstairs passing Their room where Sasuke yelled out "Sakura?" she ignored it and ran into her sister's room put them both over her shoulders and ran into hers and Sasuke's room she set them on the bed grabbed her ANBU stuff and Threw Sasuke's and he asked " You can explain anytime now you know." Then she said "A village is under attack we need to go were to drop off Jade Kiki and Jordan to Granny's office." she started getting changed the snake was gone her mask fell to the ground and shattered then she yelled "Dam- never mind." Sasuke went to the bathroom to get changed he came back out he had his mask on he picked up Jade who started crying not realizing it was Sasuke he forgot he had it on then he turned it to the side of his head and said "It's ok it's only daddy sweet heart." She clutched to his shirt and snuggled into his chest and said quietly with a yawn "I love you daddy, I'll miss you and mommy." He threw her up in the air a few times and caught her softly each time then he said "I love you too sweet heart, I promise we'll be back soon." Then she said in her cute little voice "ok daddy!" he pulled her back into his chest and kissed the top of her head and Sakura came down with a 6 and s7 year old holding her hands on each side then she said ' we need to go now!" then Sasuke said to kiki "Come here I'll carry you too." Sakura picked up Jordan Sasuke picked up Kiki and they left

End bye bye this chapter took me 3 days 14 pages and 11,356 word to make enjoy


End file.
